


Right ho, Emrys

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Jeeves and Wooster, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Happy Ending, Magic Revealed, Memoirs, Misunderstandings, Multi, P.G. Wodehouse, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: A collection of Arthur Pendragon's memoirs and Emry's letters.Set in 1920s England, inspired by P.G. Wodehouse's Jeeves stories and the TV adaptation.Words: 35,000





	Right ho, Emrys

1\. 亚瑟·潘德拉贡先生回忆录节选

 

    _（编者按：本文之所述之事件，皆由亚瑟·潘德拉贡先生口述、日记、录音带整理而成，与事件相关其他当事人印象或有出入。 1970年3月）_

 

我的姐姐莫嘉娜叫上我去格雷斯特利庄园聚上一聚，这本是情理之中的事。你想想，我就只有这一个姐姐（先不说她和我虽然有一个共同的好妈妈，却并没有共同的父亲，也就是人们俗话说的同母异父；也不说我姐姐自己也有一个同父异母的姐姐，叫做莫高丝），她想见见我也是出于亲情和喜爱。自打我几年前独自搬到伦敦来住着，格雷斯特利便由莫嘉娜管着，养养马和狗，时不时请几个朋友来做客喝茶，搞点聚会，写写小说，日子过得倒也很舒坦。其实莫嘉娜小半时间也都在伦敦待着，而她主要的活动地带还是在庄园。整个格雷斯特利都是她莫嘉娜小姐的地盘，自然和在伦敦这个大染缸里给人的感觉不一样。要知道，我姐姐这人脾气挺高傲，什么事儿都喜欢自己做主。

因此一开始她打电报给我，要我过去一趟，我也没怎么当回事。

那天的电报是差人送上来的，艾莫瑞斯去开的门——忘了说，艾莫瑞斯是我的贴身男仆，教名叫梅林（我想他的老母亲也真够奇怪的，给他起了灰背隼这猛禽的名字），他跟着我已经有一两年了，真是个一言难尽的角色，然而实打实说，我也离不开这人——话说艾莫瑞斯去开了门，接了电报，进了浴室来和我说话。我正在仔仔细细地刮胡子，脸上还都满是泡沫，那场面颇有点滑稽，但我知道自己算个够格的翩翩公子，不是所有长得英俊的人都有我这种喜剧承担觉悟的。

“潘德拉贡先生，”艾莫瑞斯说道，“您的电报，格雷斯特利来的。”

“那想必是我亲爱的老姐了，”我瞅着镜子里的自己，一边说，“拆开了念来听听。”

“很好，先生。”艾莫瑞斯拆了电报念道，“‘ _亚瑟。速来。有桩好事等你。搭两点半火车至G.T.爱你。M_.’看样子莫嘉娜小姐盼你过去呢，我要不早点去收拾行李？”

“你先等等，”我刮完脸从浴室冒出来，看见艾莫瑞斯一身黑到底的男仆装扮难得整洁，但头发还是乱糟糟的。我在心里暗暗叹了口气。不管怎么说，亚瑟·潘德拉贡在当代伦敦绅士里也算个有头有脸的人物，偏偏带不出一个能够好好拾掇自己的男仆，真让我操透了心。然而我也不好说道艾莫瑞斯——要知道，他这人我可真的离不开，你们听下去就会知道。除了会做一手好荷包蛋以外，他还有许多别的好处呢。“我老姐也真是，什么都没说就让我过去，弄得人一头雾水。”

“我看这无非是莫嘉娜小姐的一贯作风，”艾莫瑞斯耸耸肩道，“她喜欢来点儿惊喜的事情。还记得去年生日，她给您弄的惊喜派对吗？”

我忍不住横了他一眼：“给人整得凌晨一点从特拉法加广场的水池里爬出来，真是又惊又喜，难以忘怀。”

艾莫瑞斯咧开嘴笑了起来。他这人特别爱笑，大概是因为在贴身男仆当中，他的年纪还极其轻，遇上的也都是我这种心地善良性格好相处的绅士。他一笑，两只眼睛便弯成月牙的样子，莫嘉娜还夸过他可爱得像只小兔子。这女人小说写多了，说话也神神叨叨，但对艾莫瑞斯的形容倒还真的挺准。

“我记着那回挺好玩的，先生，再说最后您不是没给关进局子里去嘛。”

“只差一点儿，艾莫瑞斯。我可不喜欢当仆人的把主人差点给关进局子里的事儿当笑话看。”我做出严厉的样子，冲镜子里正帮我穿外套的艾莫瑞斯瞪了瞪眼。

“很好，先生，我保证不把它当做笑话看。”可他那张脸还是笑得挺灿烂，“您这里收拾好了，我是不是该去把下午的车票给买了呢？咱们好久没去过格雷斯特利庄园了，这个季节想必莫嘉娜小姐有许多好吃的招待咱们。再说，您就不好奇是什么好事情等着您吗？”

“无非是她的小说又卖给了哪个出版商，或者她的哪个好朋友又订了婚了吧。女士们的八卦云云罢了。”

“我看倒不会，莫嘉娜这么现代这么有头脑，向来比一般女士劲爆得多。”

“艾莫瑞斯，”我假装严肃地看着他，“你又直呼我姐姐的名字了。”

“哎呀，”他揉了揉自己一头乱乱的黑发，“莫嘉娜——小姐自己让我这样叫她的嘛。”

我叹了口气，甩甩手表示作罢。毕竟都是20世纪了，做人思想要开放一点。自从艾莫瑞斯这家伙跟了我，和莫嘉娜打过几次照面，倒是深得我姐姐的欢心。她几次三番和我说，请我去格雷斯特利做客有一半是为了艾莫瑞斯的缘故。这家伙虽然不怎么会收拾屋子，做饭也不怎么好吃，聪明劲儿倒是不小，好几次给我姐姐解决了难题，帮她摆脱了不少难缠的公子哥儿。因此一来二去，莫嘉娜倒是把艾莫瑞斯当成了好伙伴，有时候直接叫他梅林，还时不时撺掇我给他多加点福利。艾莫瑞斯这家伙年纪小，不像我过去的几位男仆一样受过那么正统的训练，和贵族小姐互相喊起名字来也就没太放在心上。

自然，我自己家男仆的价值我是知道的，用不着她来提醒。好几次我遇到难缠的小姑娘，也都是艾莫瑞斯施展智谋帮我摆平了。亚瑟·潘德拉贡还正当风华，成家立业什么的都先不忙放在心上。

等到我们下了火车，乘着莫嘉娜的劳斯莱斯一路到了格雷斯特利庄园，我才晓得自己想得未免太美好了。

“你来了可就真热闹了，小亚瑟，”莫嘉娜一见到我便说，“莫高丝也来了，可把我高兴坏了。你们都是我最亲的人，这回一定得好好聚一聚。你听说过欧拉夫·戈德温吗？”

“那个伦敦的出版商？”艾莫瑞斯插话道。

“没错，就是他，”莫嘉娜点头道，“他答应要出版我的新小说，加上妈妈又在伦敦遇上了他们一家子，于是邀请他们到格雷斯特利来作客。听着亚瑟，戈德温先生有个女儿叫薇薇安，是个漂亮的姑娘，我看妈妈的意思是要你和她多联络联络，看能不能有什么进展。”

我哀叹一声，向艾莫瑞斯投过去一个求助的眼神，正好看到他也挑起眉毛，一副幸灾乐祸的样子看着我。

“莫嘉娜，可是我不想和什么伦敦出版商的女儿联络联络，搞点什么进展！”我无奈地说，“你把我叫到这里来，该不会就是为了这事？你太伤我的心了！”

“别犯傻，小亚瑟，当然不光是为了这个。”莫嘉娜白了我一眼，我的心底升起一阵希望——看来姐弟情谊还足以维系下去，用不着断绝关系。“我叫你过来，还有一半是为了梅林。我需要借他几天，帮我点忙。”

我心头热乎乎的希望迅速结成了冰块，哐啷啷碎了一地。

“乐意效劳，莫嘉娜小姐。”艾莫瑞斯又展开一个弯弯的笑容，拎起我的行李箱，随着格雷斯特利的管家进门去了。

 

“欸，你说，艾莫瑞斯。”我开口道。这时候我们都回到莫嘉娜安排的卧室里了，艾莫瑞斯正开了箱子，给我收拾衣物。

“先生？”

“你知不知道这位戈德温小姐是什么来路？”

“不是很清楚。莫嘉娜小姐提起来之前，我只听我的舅舅盖乌斯说起过戈德温一家挺不好惹。”

我仰天长叹了。艾莫瑞斯的舅舅和我们家素有往来，是位德高望重的老人家。能叫他形容成不好惹的人，我真是不敢想象会是什么样。真不知道我可怜的老妈妈是怎么想的，居然想要攀这一门亲事。至于我的老姐，在这种事情上我们向来是相依为命，互相扶持的，没想到这回她居然也来撺掇。

“我算是搞明白怎么回事了，艾莫瑞斯。”

“先生？”

“这都是莫嘉娜想看好戏。真是人心不古啊！姐弟情分也不顾了！”

艾莫瑞斯看了我一眼，一边把我的领结和领带塞进抽屉里。我注意到他又没给它们分类。

“我觉得莫嘉娜小姐并没有您想的那种企图。”

“艾莫瑞斯，别跟我提这个！”我威胁地向他挥一挥手指头，“我知道这件事上你跟她没准是一伙儿的，好看我在姑娘面前出洋相。”

“您怎么能这样怀疑我的一片赤诚之心！”他假装受伤地喊道，这时又将我的衬衫随便叠了几叠扔进了柜子，“您在姑娘面前的表现完全来源于您的天赋异禀，和我们的期盼本来攀不上丝毫关系。”

我抄起床上的枕头朝他扔了过去，没打中，弹到窗户上飞了出去。

“话说回来，艾莫瑞斯，”我想起之前莫嘉娜说的话，“我姐姐找你过去帮忙，是为了什么缘故？”

“那是莫嘉娜小姐的私事，先生，”艾莫瑞斯笑笑，“她希望我帮她出一点主意而已。还需要别的什么吗，先生？”

我看得出来他这是铁了心要和莫嘉娜一条船，不会将消息透露给我了。不过说到底亚瑟·潘德拉贡身为一名绅士，也不会起那个心要窥探女士的秘密，更别说那是我凶神恶煞的老姐莫嘉娜·勒菲了。要知道，如果真把她惹生气了，十个大男人都能给她吓趴下。（当然了，我不是说我自己就有多么怕她，在此不过是陈述事实。我亲眼见过我的朋友高汶被她整到话都说不利索呢。）

“看起来暂时没有别的了，艾莫瑞斯，”我说，“你听没听说戈德温一家什么时候到？”

“我听厨房里的格温说，他们晚饭到。”

“那也就这一会儿了，”我说，一阵大难临头的沉闷预感。

“别担心，先生，”艾莫瑞斯笑得很贼，“没准戈德温小姐并没有人们传说得那么可怕呢。您如果不需要别的东西，我就先退下了。您姐姐还找我有事儿呢。”

说着，艾莫瑞斯便退出了房间。我发觉自己一个人待在屋子里，突然有点孤单。过去每逢遇到我可爱的老妈妈给我出这种难题，我身边都有艾莫瑞斯陪着，叽叽喳喳出着主意。这一下莫嘉娜不知道把他借去做什么，留下我空落落的，怪不习惯。当然啦，不是说我什么事情都要听艾莫瑞斯的主意——毕竟，还是要分得清楚谁是主人嘛——然而我适应了他在我身边的存在，没有他，总觉得哪里缺了什么。

五点不到，戈德温一家来了，我的疑虑暂时被转移到了别处。我站在窗口看见他们家的车开进了格雷斯特利庄园的大门，便摆好接受宿命的叛逆姿态，下了楼去，正赶上莫嘉娜领着戈德温老头和薇薇安·戈德温进来。

“您还没见过我弟弟亚瑟吧，戈德温先生，”莫嘉娜笑得十分灿烂，一看就没安好心，坑弟不浅，“亚瑟，这是戈德温先生和薇薇安。”

戈德温先生个头不高，一副脾气挺好的模样，冲我笑了笑，和我握手；而他女儿薇薇安则是完全另一种风格——这姑娘金发蓝眼，长得倒是挺漂亮，但下巴抬得比吊灯都高，趾高气扬的态度，比莫嘉娜更甚。我本能感到这个姑娘不好对付。

这种本能在几分钟后得到了很好的证明。晚饭前我在门廊里碰上艾莫瑞斯，这家伙贴上来和我悄悄说，薇薇安把格温骂了一顿，那可怜的姑娘正在厨房哭呢。（自然了，可怜的姑娘指的是格温，不是薇薇安·戈德温。）

“厨房里已经给戈德温小姐起了绰号，叫卡里古拉小姐了呢——你知道，那个罗马暴君的名字。”他说道。我提醒他我自己自然知道古罗马暴君的名字，从卡里古拉一路排到尼禄呢，他用不着这么自诩博学。

“您说什么就是什么，先生。”

“她为什么要骂格温？”

“听起来无非鸡蛋里面挑骨头，先生，”艾莫瑞斯回答道，“戈德温小姐对自己的房间不满意，拿格温出气了。”

“她对房间有什么不满意的？我以为都是莫嘉娜安排好的房间。”

“给戈德温小姐的是东边厢房，您知道，那间离您特近。莫嘉娜小姐按照伊格莲夫人的旨意特意安排的。”

“真是倒了大霉。”

“这话让戈德温小姐听见了可不好。”艾莫瑞斯笑嘻嘻的，那模样简直幸灾乐祸。我猜他当时一定觉得，我不得不和这么个姑娘套近乎，好讨母亲开心，是件特别好玩的事情。我记得自己拉着他的大耳朵扯了扯：“如果这话真的让戈德温小姐听了去，某人就等着被收拾一顿吧！”

“然而如果戈德温小姐真的晓得您对她没有爱意，倒不是合您的心意嘛？”

艾莫瑞斯这家伙，一点尊卑秩序也不讲，冲我吐了吐舌头便溜回了厨房，留下我进餐厅面对惨淡的一桌人。

不过这话未免有失偏颇，那餐饭我记得还是不错的，莫嘉娜请来的法国厨子发挥了相当好的水平，但人心里低落，难免胃口也不好。我可没心思再像平时来格雷斯特利那样，每道菜来个两份，只匆匆吃空了盘子便罢。莫嘉娜安排薇薇安挨着我左手坐，她自己的姐姐莫高丝坐在我右手，戈德温老头儿则挨着莫嘉娜。整个一晚上，每每薇薇安的目光扫到我这儿来，她都仿佛看见了什么特别令她鄙夷的东西，就好像亚瑟·潘德拉贡不是伦敦首屈一指的黄金单身汉，而是一头只晓得大快朵颐的动物。可以想见，在这样的目光洗礼下，我的胃口该折损了多少。

桌上的谈话主要是几个女人领着，戈德温老头儿算得上好脾气，偶尔也和她们插上几句，谈谈莫嘉娜的小说之类。

“令妹真乃当今女性作者之中的佼佼者，”他对莫高丝说，“莫嘉娜小姐的作品，有一种非常独特的犀利视角。我个人尤其喜欢那本《沼野庄园的革命家》。”

莫高丝听了这话，那张冷漠的脸上也露出笑容来——她和莫嘉娜的感情一直很好。

“我自己也很喜欢那本。小说里斯莱特里爵士的模样，在现实里倒也颇能引人联想。”她又转向莫嘉娜，“说起来，莫嘉娜，续集你写得怎么样了？”

“我刚刚写到第三章，斯莱特里爵士又一次陷入情网无法自拔，还没个人来拯救他。”莫嘉娜回答道，“后面的剧情嘛，我就先不透露了，你们可得等到书成了再看吧。”

戈德温说着等书稿写完了，一定还要由他来出版，他们互相又说了几句。我个人嘛，对莫嘉娜那本小说倒是有几分保留意见——不止一个人来和我说，他们觉得斯莱特里爵士（一个相当懒散，老是出岔子的家伙）身上有不少我的影子。因此我对那小说并没什么太大的好感。

结果怕什么来什么，我刚盼着这小说的话题过去，薇薇安突然插话道：“我觉得写小说都要靠积累生活素材。我读过那本《沼野庄园的革命家》，很明显斯莱特里爵士的角色原型就是来源于你弟弟，莫嘉娜小姐。”

莫嘉娜抬起了一道眉毛，这是一个危险的信号。说来奇怪，她居然和我一样讨厌被人将斯莱特里爵士和我联系起来。有一回她甚至在公开场合宣布，她写这个角色的时候脑子里完全没有想着我，但显然并没有多少人相信她这解释。

“斯莱特里爵士的一言一行都很像潘德拉贡先生，”薇薇安接着说了下去，斜着眼睛看了我一眼，“当然你对他十分熟悉，把他平时说话走路的样子都描绘得很像，这很好。”

莫嘉娜抬起了另一边眉毛。我看见莫高丝安抚地拍了拍她的手。

“你自己写过小说吗，戈德温小姐？”我觉得自己必须得说点什么了，否则一准会被莫嘉娜形容成天知道怎样可怕的怪物。

“我？写小说？”薇薇安哼了一声，“我可写不来那东西——我太忙了，没有时间也没有耐心坐下来，把那么多词呀句子呀拼在一起。要我说，作家是对皮肤质量最不好的职业了，他们总是熬着夜写作。这年头，皮肤好比什么都重要。”

“怪不得。”莫嘉娜露出了两排牙齿的笑，那模样有点像狼。莫嘉娜和我已故的父亲一样，有种能让寥寥几个字变成刀子般利器的本事。薇薇安居然没退缩，这让我很惊奇。不过女人之间的这种较量，我大概几辈子也搞不懂吧。

“亚瑟，我亲爱的好弟弟，”莫嘉娜突然对我说，那两排牙齿的笑容还没退散，我感到一阵恶寒，“你有多久没见到高汶和莱昂了？”

话题转到了我的朋友身上，我不禁松了一口气。

“我前两天还在伦敦见着他们来着，我们在俱乐部一块儿练唱了一首新歌，兰斯洛特写的。”

“我听说了，兰斯洛特的妹妹芙蕾雅写信来说了这件事。”她说，“兰斯真的非常有音乐天赋。我今天还想着明天请他们几位一起到格雷斯特利来，也请兰斯他们表演一下他的新作。”

“好哇，他们几位一起来真是再好不过！”我的脑子迅速运转，思量着如果高汶、莱昂和兰斯都在，我和薇薇安需要接触的时间自然就少了很多，不禁心头欢喜，十分赞同莫嘉娜的提议。

戈德温老头儿这时候也说起来，他在伦敦时和杜拉克一家有过一点交集，对兰斯和芙蕾雅的印象非常好，和高汶跟莱昂则不那么熟悉。莫嘉娜答应着等这帮人来了以后，大家弄一个小型音乐会，大家又客套几句，晚餐便结束了。薇薇安提出去花园散散心，莫高丝站起来陪她一起。莫嘉娜招来管家，去给伦敦拍电报。如此剩下戈德温老头儿和我，一起退到起居室喝酒。

可以想见，如果你可怜的老妈妈希望你和一个姑娘套套近乎，发展发展感情，但你又不喜欢这个姑娘，一丁点都不喜欢，那么当你不得不和这个姑娘的父亲共处一室的时候，气氛总是十分尴尬的。我和戈德温老头儿待在起居室，一杯接着一杯地喝莫嘉娜私藏的好白兰地，一句有一句没地聊着赛马和高尔夫球，那场面可不是亚瑟·潘德拉贡这辈子的巅峰。你们想，戈德温老头儿这人本身挺不错，可是我看着他，忍不住就要想象，万一我顺应了亲爱的妈妈的心意，和他家女儿结为夫妻，每天得过怎样的日子。这让我一身冷汗接着一身冷汗，戈德温老头儿还以为我酒量不够呢。直等到七点半钟，有一封伦敦来的电报找老戈德温有事，我才得以脱身。我刚想回到自己的房间里，却又在走廊上给莫嘉娜叫住了。

“亚瑟，你到书房来等我一下。”她站在那儿招招手，不认识她的人或许还以为她是哪个国家的女王。我记着小时候曾经想过，我姐姐如果生活在中世纪，没准有被人当成女巫的嫌疑——但估计没有多少人敢看着她的眼睛，逼着她走上火刑架。

“先生。”我走到门口，看见艾莫瑞斯正在书房里，端着托盘正在收拾。他向我微微颔首，端着空托盘出来，莫嘉娜上前去和他说话，他们一路往楼下去了。我走进莫嘉娜的书房里坐下等她，正看见桌上摆着醒酒器和杯子，便伸手给自己斟了一杯。莫嘉娜总是收藏着那么些好酒。

我喝着白兰地，纳罕她叫我来有什么事情。不一会儿她就回来了，手上拿着一封信。

“你不来点儿吗？”我指着醒酒器问她。她摇了摇头，在我对面坐了下来。

“不用了，我没心思喝酒。”

“这可奇了，”我说，“我一向以为，人情绪低落的时候更需要来几杯。”

“那是因为你缺心眼，”她没好气道。

姐弟情谊在这份上，难免又冷掉一点，我颇有几分悲伤。自然啦，如果你也有莫嘉娜这样一个姐姐，被说成缺心眼倒渐渐成为了一种习惯。只要你明白自己并不是真的缺心眼，给自己老姐偶尔泄泄口愤也没什么大不了。

“亚瑟，”莫嘉娜又开口道，“你觉得莱昂这人怎么样？”

“好家伙，”我说，“除了板球打得实在差劲，其他都没的说！人品，才智，都是个挺不错的小伙子，酒量也不差！对了，他的胡子式样未免可笑了点，这方面我持保留意见。总的来说，一言以蔽之，在伦敦乃至权英格兰，都是个有头有脸的人物。”

“就是嘴巴笨了点。”莫嘉娜恨恨地说。

“有吗？”我回忆了一下，似乎莱昂确实不是个健谈的人，但我想这怎么也不至于让莫嘉娜讨厌成这样。我向莫嘉娜表达了这个看法。她冲我翻了翻白眼。

“得了吧，亚瑟，”她说，“我也没指望你能明白。这时候梅林比你有用得多。”

“你能不能别把我的男仆叫得那么亲热。”不知道为什么，莫嘉娜对艾莫瑞斯这样直呼其名，我心里总有种怪异的感觉。

莫嘉娜假装亲切地绽开笑容。“我亲爱的弟弟，现在都进入20世纪了，你还是这么顽冥不化。算了算了，咱们不谈莱昂。你觉得薇薇安·戈德温怎么样？”

我差点脱口而出一声哀叹，但碍于面子，又给咽了回去。

“这个，”我说，“是一个不太合宜的问题。你不能就这样问我觉得一位女士怎么样。”

“少跟我装了，”莫嘉娜又翻了翻白眼，“你那点心思我还看不出来？可怜的妈妈不知道怎么想的，居然想让你和她联姻。我真心希望莫高丝和薇薇安一块儿散步的时候别给她烦死。你显然一点也不喜欢这个姑娘，”这是事实，但我不好当着她的面开口承认，她又接着说了下去：“她看起来也不喜欢你。这几天你辛苦一点，随便应付过去，回去和妈妈说事情没成，就算完了。就你这个样子，这时候给你找亲事真是异想天开。妈妈一定是太久没见你，都忘了你什么德性了。我看你呀，没了梅林什么也做不成，弄不好就得当一辈子单身汉，和梅林一块儿待着算了。”

亲生姐姐（好吧，同母异父的姐姐）对你说出这种话，你的心不免又要凉掉一点。我和莫嘉娜的交谈没有持续很久，便互相道了晚安。我一路小心翼翼，终于回到自己的房间，幸好一路上没有遇到薇薇安。

艾莫瑞斯已经在等着我了。

“才脱离苦海吗，先生？”他窃笑着帮我脱掉外套。浴室里洗澡水已经放好了。

“你别说，艾莫瑞斯，”我长长叹了一口气，让自己沉浸在浴缸的热水中，觉得生活的希望又多了一点点，“薇薇安·戈德温是你能想象到的最可怕的女性生物，也是最不适合亚瑟·潘德拉贡的结婚对象。我是说，她亲爱的老爸爸，那个戈德温老头儿，人挺不错的，谈起赛马来也带劲。我倒是不会介意和老戈德温共处一室，天天谈谈马喝喝酒，但如果让我和她女儿每天早晨拿同一个盘子吃香肠培根，多谢多谢，亚瑟·潘德拉贡可不要领这个情！”

“我自己也觉得戈德温小姐对您来说并不算理想伴侣。”艾莫瑞斯在床头收拾着东西，声音从浴室门外传来。他每次给我的婚恋生活提意见，都完全不考虑自己的身份是否合适。但我作为新时代的好青年，也觉得很习惯。毕竟，即使在那时，我也把艾莫瑞斯看作我的朋友，而非仅仅是仆人了。

 

_（编者按：口述到此时，艾莫瑞斯先生恰好来到我们录音的书房，给潘德拉贡先生端来了每日下午的饼干和茶点，他们在此期间的交谈内容，虽然和上文有关，但依照两位先生的意愿，略去不计。 1970年3月）_

 

我向艾莫瑞斯吐露了莫嘉娜的计划。杜拉克兄妹加上高汶和莱昂，能让格雷斯特利庄园欢乐不少。“再说，如果我能多找点机会和高汶他们打打高尔夫什么的，就不用老是和薇薇安待在一块儿了。到时候回伦敦去看妈妈，我也可以说我和她就是没看对眼，她也不能把我怎么着。”

“我也觉得这样是最合宜的安排，先生，”艾莫瑞斯说，“您今晚睡前还要热可可吗？”

我在浴缸里仔仔细细考量了一番，觉得今天的潘德拉贡算是受了一番苦，值得来一杯睡前的热可可，因此便吩咐艾莫瑞斯去厨房给我弄来了一杯。自然，他这人没规没矩，给自己也弄了一杯，一边收拾床铺一边喝完了，没打翻真是个奇迹。

“晚安，先生。”他退下时顺手关了灯，“祝您明天一切顺利。”

 

我也是抱着这个打算入眠的。和高汶他们好好打打球，谈谈天，把薇薇安存在于格雷斯特利的这几日过完，这事儿就算过去了。然而谁也没想到，第二天他们一来就出了岔子。

这岔子就出在，第二天一早，伴随着高汶他们的汽车开进庄园的引擎声，我发现自己居然疯狂地爱上了薇薇安！

 

* * *

 

 

 2. 梅林·艾莫瑞斯先生书信集摘录

 

_（编者按：本书所收录的信件多写成于1923-1939年间，收信人多为艾莫瑞斯的母亲胡妮思和舅父盖乌斯。第二次世界大战期间及之后的信件收录于本系列第二册《战火与爱情：潘德拉贡与艾莫瑞斯书信集》。）_

 

6月24日

 

糟糕，糟糕，糟糕透了。盖乌斯舅舅，我这回恐怕捅了个大篓子。

您知道莫嘉娜·勒菲小姐对咱们一直很关照，也对我很信任。（我总觉得她对我的事儿多多少少知道一些，毕竟她作为一个小说家，眼光十分锐利，和她弟弟菜头先生不一样。但她心肠很好，从来也不提这方面的事，因此每次她有什么困难来找我帮忙想主意，我也都很乐意。）眼下事情弄得一团糟，我心里对莫嘉娜小姐充满了愧疚。

事情是这样的：昨天早晨，我们那位菜头先生收到了莫嘉娜小姐的电报，请他到格雷斯特利庄园去一趟。您知道菜头先生虽然嘴上总是和姐姐吵架，心里面总是十分喜爱她的，因此我们便搭了下午两点半的火车去。一到了地方，莫嘉娜小姐便向我透露了此行须得达成的几个目的：

 

  * 欧拉夫·戈德温先生答应出版莫嘉娜小姐的新小说。（M小姐的意愿）
  * 薇薇安·戈德温小姐和亚瑟·潘德拉贡先生互相结识，最好订婚。（伊格莲夫人的意愿）
  * 亚瑟·潘德拉贡先生在戈德温小姐面前出点洋相，订不成婚。（M小姐和我本人的意愿）
  * 莱昂·奈特利勋爵和L.小姐进一步确认恋人关系，最好订婚。（M小姐的意愿）



 

您看，我一来，就遇到这么复杂的状况。戈德温一家人的脾气您了解，我们那位菜头先生和戈德温小姐的首次碰面便十分不愉快。我在厨房里也听佣人们抱怨起这位小姐的无礼和专横。这两年我跟着潘德拉贡先生见识了许多想要和他攀上关系的姑娘，从没有人像薇薇安·戈德温这样让我一阵恶寒的人选。为了我们菜头先生的幸福和我本人的工作环境考虑，我也绝不希望他和这位小姐结为连理。这样一来更让我目前的处境十分棘手了。

不过我的叙述似乎有点扯远了。以上四项计划中，这最后一项便是莫嘉娜小姐想要寻求我帮助的地方。“既然你原先帮亚瑟打发了那么多不知廉耻的小姑娘，”她在私下里对我说，“我想你也有本事帮我想想，该怎么催促莱昂那家伙快点开口。”据我所知，莱昂·奈特利勋爵和莫嘉娜小姐之间有“某种默契”已经有一段时日了，然而莱昂勋爵生性腼腆，莫嘉娜小姐表面上又有几分高傲和冷漠（虽然熟识她的人都知道她的心肠有多热情），导致这门亲事一直还没个开端。莫嘉娜小姐只稍稍暗示我几句，我便全明白了她的处境。一则莫嘉娜小姐本人对我非常好，二则她是菜头先生最喜爱的亲人，三则我自己也十分敬爱莫嘉娜小姐的为人，这个忙自然要帮她。

原本这是个十分简单的计划，因为莫嘉娜小姐昨天下午给莱昂勋爵、高汶勋爵和杜拉克先生、杜拉克小姐一起发了电报，请他们一同到格雷斯特利庄园来。他们是今天早上到的。我给莫嘉娜小姐设计好的计划分成这样两步：

 

  * 莫嘉娜小姐和高汶勋爵配合，表现出交往甚密的样子，以此来激起莱昂勋爵的嫉妒之情。（对M小姐公开）
  * 借机给莱昂爵士和莫嘉娜小姐都施加放大情绪外化表现的魔法，催促他表白心迹（不对M小姐公开）



   

您知道，这并不是什么高难度的魔法，一个小小的咒语，加上一点点药剂。昨天晚上晚饭后，莫嘉娜小姐叫上我去书房商议，我便趁她没注意的时候，在她收藏的上好白兰地里加了药剂——那是她特意拿了出来，打算晚上喝的。我算是眼疾手快，正赶上潘德拉贡先生出现在门口的前一秒完成了任务。然而正是这一步酿成大错——我怎么也没想到，我们那位菜头先生能在起居室里喝完酒，还想着要再来一杯。我也没料到，晚上莫嘉娜小姐收到了伦敦那边的回信，她的剧本被剧院经理给拒绝了，由此闷闷不乐，竟然一口酒也没碰。

这下可惨了。

今天早上我去叫醒菜头先生，一眼就看明白出了岔子——我一推开门，他已经穿好衣服站在窗口，一脸沉醉的深情，那样子仿佛最温柔最纯洁的阳光从他的每一个毛孔里散发出来。

“啊，梅林，我亲爱的梅林！”他一开口就把我吓得不轻。要知道，潘德拉贡先生从来不喊我的教名，并且一直相当反感莫嘉娜小姐这么做。“我想我是恋爱了！”

之前我也见他恋爱过，每次都傻乎乎的。但这一回我内心有一种不祥的预感。

“恋爱了，先生？请问是哪位小姐有如此殊荣？”

“我的心头只歌唱着这一个名字，啊，”他唱歌似的回答我，整个人都亮堂起来，“那就是薇薇安！我想用最抒情的诗篇去歌唱她的名字！啊，多么美丽啊！”

他突然朝我扑过来，我吓得差点把餐盘摔地上。

“我看上去怎么样？有没有足够英俊，足够向我心爱的姑娘，我的狄安娜女神去表白心迹？”他窜到我面前，揪着我的衣襟嚷道，就好像他整个身家性命都指望着我这一句话的认同了。我没把餐盘里的东西摔一地真是一个奇迹。菜头先生继续不依不饶，搔首弄姿，干扰着我的日常工作，似乎我不给他的英俊程度做一个鉴定就不会罢休似的。然而我的理智告诉我，如果放任他的自我满意度达到良好，再出去找薇薇安·戈德温表白，那我就配不上这么些年来菜头先生待我的好了。

“如果我能够提一点小小的建议的话，”我小心翼翼地将餐盘放在了桌上，又从衣橱里拿出了那件本打算送给马夫处理的白色夹克。您知道我们菜头先生对时装的审美十分难以描述，时不时地就会看上几件碍眼的衣服收进衣柜里，为此我很是费心，和他纠缠过很久。如今是特殊状况，我也只能祈祷这件让人看起来活像个服务生的衣服能同样令戈德温小姐受不了，从而阻碍我们菜头先生的表白进程。“我建议您穿这件白色的。”菜头先生一直跟着我，我将衣服举到他面前，帮他换上，“非常精神。”

“嗯，我想也是，谢谢你，梅林，”他又叫了我的教名，听得我又是浑身一抖，“啊，我感到心旷神怡，心中只想快些和我美丽的薇薇安见面！梅林，你知不知道她在哪儿？我要见她，向她表白我的爱情！”

他像个特大号的婴儿一样四处挥舞着双手，语气比他平时忽悠伊格莲夫人时还要诚恳。那是一种戏剧化的、夸张的情绪，更加让我确定这种情绪不是发自于他的内心，而是昨天的环节出了差错。我本想好好理一理思路，然而菜头先生的问题攻势十分迅疾，在不用魔法把他打昏的情况下我根本无力一边思考一边招架。

“戈德温小姐在……呃，花园里散步呢，先生，”我信口胡编了一个回答搪塞他。据我所知，薇薇安·戈德温正在楼下的餐厅吃早饭呢，如果这时候让他们两个碰上了可就惨了。“您如果真的想见她，不妨到花园里去看看。”

“好，你真是太好了，梅林，我这就去见她，太好了！”潘德拉贡先生简直要唱起歌来，兴致勃勃就要下楼，连早饭都顾不上吃了。而他的心全扑在了花园里不存在的戈德温小姐身上，我就是往他手里赛一颗炸弹他也会接住的。说巧不巧，我们偏偏在门口碰上了莫嘉娜小姐，她一脸好奇地望着她弟弟——而我们的菜头先生心急得根本就没顾上留神他姐姐，就直接冲出门去了。

“这么一大早的，我弟弟这是要干什么呀？”莫嘉娜小姐看着他的背影问。

“据我所知，他这是要去花园散步，莫嘉娜小姐。”

“散步？他居然会有这么好的兴致，真是奇了怪了。杜拉克兄妹和莱昂、高汶都来了，他倒是跑了。”莫嘉娜小姐说，不过这时候她想起了我们之前的谈话，又拉着我往餐厅走，在一个无人的走廊停了下来，“梅林，我这次可是把未来的幸福押在你的主意上了，你确定这办法会有用吗？”

菜头先生居然疯狂地爱上了薇薇安，我觉得世界上的一切办法都可能没用了——不过我记起来莫嘉娜小姐并不知道魔法出错的事。对她而言，这个计划只有第一步，因此我做出很坚定的样子，点了点头——毕竟，莱昂爵士和莫嘉娜小姐心意相通，这一点我还是可以确定的。莫嘉娜小姐满意地笑了笑，回餐厅去见朋友们了，而我跟在她的后面，看餐厅有什么需要帮忙的就搭把手。兰斯洛特·杜拉克先生和他的妹妹芙蕾雅小姐正在吃早饭，高汶爵士和莱昂爵士已经吃完了，正在和戈德温一家子聊天。莫嘉娜小姐四下环顾了一下，挑高汶爵士身边的座位坐了下来。我发觉莱昂爵士因为这一举动微微抬了抬眼睛，但没有进一步的动作。换了平常的状况我可能会多观察一下，然而我心里还担忧着我们菜头先生突如其来的恋爱呢。

结果怕什么来什么，杜拉克先生看到我便问：“喂，艾莫瑞斯，你的主人去哪里了？”

当着莫嘉娜小姐的面我又不好说瞎话，只得如实答道：“潘德拉贡先生去花园散步了，杜拉克先生。”

“散步！年轻人精神就是好！”戈德温老先生说，一边消灭香肠，势头很猛。

“他一个人？”高汶爵士问，“够奇怪的呀——亚瑟居然会早饭都不吃就出门散步。”

我立刻编了一个理由说：“潘德拉贡先生今天早上有意去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，花园里空气好嘛。”现在想想这个理由真是糟到没边了，我们菜头先生怎么也不可能放弃早餐而选择去散步的。好在这时候莫嘉娜小姐开始对高汶爵士嘘寒问暖，向他推荐厨子特意新做的早餐，一时转移了高汶爵士的注意力。我本来想留下来观察一下莱昂爵士对此的反应，但心里实在放不下花园里乱走的那位：万一他在魔法的作用下做出什么不可挽回的事情该怎么办？于是我找了个理由先告退了，匆匆从餐厅跑出去寻找潘德拉贡先生，多少想看着他点儿。

等我在花园角落里找到他的时候，潘德拉贡先生正坐在角落的长椅上，一副颇为甜蜜而忧郁的样子，手里拿着几枝新摘的玫瑰花，花瓣贴在他脸颊上。要我说那样子实在是傻透了，只不过赖着他一张俊脸，居然有那么一点艺术气息。

“先生，”我走近他说道，“您散完步了吗？屋子里早餐都快结束了。”

“啊，梅林，”他抬起头来望着我，蓝眼睛闪出奇异的光亮，“你瞧今天的天气多好啊！鲜花是多么芳香啊！我的爱情就如同这新鲜的玫瑰一样盛放！我的每一个念头都牵挂着薇薇安的名字，我无法不想她！她比这些玫瑰还要娇艳！”

我真想求他别作诗了，这些陈词滥调都不知道他是从哪儿得来的。

“你知道薇薇安在哪儿吗？我想见她。我找了她好久，可她却不在这花园里。”菜头先生眨巴着大眼睛，像个委屈的小孩子。经验告诉我，这一般都是他要闯祸的前兆。我下定决心当下之急是阻止他见到薇薇安，然后想办法消除这一魔法。这时候我才意识到一件可怕的事情——我好像并不知道怎么消除这一魔法的影响！本来按照我的计划，这个咒语和药剂只是将人的本来情绪放大加上外化，过几天就会自然消除影响，而莫嘉娜小姐和莱昂爵士只要能互通心意就算完成了。可是我怎么也没想到潘德拉贡先生怎么会突然迷恋上了戈德温小姐，毕竟我很清楚，他昨天还对她恨得牙痒痒呢，不可能内心真的对她存有喜爱。这似乎不像是该有的效果！我亲爱的盖乌斯舅舅，这下我真的很需要您的帮助了。

我试图阻止菜头先生和戈德温小姐见面的努力持续了两个小时，在此期间我设法劝菜头先生一个人去了藏书室，给他施了一个睡眠魔法，让他睡了一阵子，我趁此机会写下了这封加急信。然而过一会儿先生们都要去打板球了，大家都等着菜头先生过去呢。我还得想办法不让他在这么多人面前出丑。或者我还是干脆让他出个洋相算了？

我把我用的咒语和药剂写在这页反面了。请您务必尽快回复我。

祝好。

 

梅林

 

> 附录1：盖乌斯医生致梅林·艾莫瑞斯的电报。
> 
>  
> 
> _咒语错。会让服药双方陷入疯狂的互相迷恋。解决方案待查。看着薇薇安。舅舅。_
> 
>  
> 
> 附录2：艾莫瑞斯的回电。
> 
>  
> 
> _晚了。_

 

* * *

 

 

 3. 亚瑟·潘德拉贡先生回忆录节选

 

你知道，有时候人恋爱了，并不是你自己要恋爱，而是别人都认为你恋爱了，你也只好稀里糊涂地恋爱起来。这种事情我特别有经验。过去有好些姑娘都是这么莫名其妙地和我订了婚，事情发生以后我都非常茫然，还好最后总出了点这样那样的岔子，婚也都没结成，我的自由之身才得以留住。

我怎么也没有料到，我居然就对薇薇安·戈德温产生了那样疯狂的迷恋！

到了如今，那整件事在我脑子里的印象都像个过于清晰的梦。我记得一觉醒来，整个人都像飘浮在空中，满脑子都是薇薇安的样子，心里还有个声音不停地喊着“薇薇安——薇薇安——薇薇安”！我又惊又喜又害怕，立刻深深悼念起我那看起来将要一去不复返的单身汉之心，不过这一闪而过的悲伤很快又被“薇薇安——薇薇安——薇薇安”的声音给覆盖了。我想唱歌，想写诗，想从窗口翻到楼下去在花园的草地上翻滚，不过我更加珍惜健全的胳膊腿，最终还是抑制住了这念头。我感觉浑身有使不完的劲儿，索性爬起来穿好了衣服。这时艾莫瑞斯敲门进来了，我看见他，顿时觉得连他那张脸都比平时可爱了许多。我开口用教名称呼他（这是我姐姐的做派，但那天早上我想，为什么不随和一点呢？），并且发现自己居然变得出口成章。这倒颇让我有些意外。要知道，过去在学校里，文学并不算是我的强项，每逢考试我都十分头痛。艾莫瑞斯显然也被我突如其来的才华给震惊了，半天没有说出话来。

我的心里只想着要去见薇薇安，于是便询问艾莫瑞斯她在哪里。得知她在花园散步以后，我立刻冲了出去。然而花园里并没有薇薇安的影子，我记得自己十分失望，不知怎么就在长椅上坐了下来，心中溢满了惆怅的情绪。艾莫瑞斯后来一直告诉我，他在花园里找到我的时候，我正拿着一朵玫瑰花贴在面颊上，一副悲戚戚的样子。我想他这是胡说八道，虽然我不太记得当时的情状了。我倒是清清楚楚地记得，他把我从长椅上拉起来，说：“你不妨去藏书室休息一会儿，先生，我可以通知戈德温小姐过会儿到藏书室来。”我听说能见到薇薇安，立刻乖乖跟着他去了藏书室。（你们看，这完全不是我通常的做派。我常常会让艾莫瑞斯明白，我们之间到底谁才是主人，谁说了算，并不能什么都听仆人的。）结果到了藏书室，大概因为莫嘉娜收藏的书太多，只消看一眼便叫我昏昏欲睡，我就这么在藏书室的沙发上睡了过去。等我醒过来的时候，艾莫瑞斯正站在我的面前，脸上是一种一言难尽的神情。

“先生，”他小心翼翼地说，“你觉得饿吗？”

他不提便罢，一提我才发觉我已经饿得发昏了，又想起来我一早上都没吃成东西。“我快要饿死了，梅林，”我悲叹道，“你可怜的主人陷入了爱情的漩涡，果然爱情使人饥饿。”

“很好，先生！”艾莫瑞斯看上去高兴了起来，“据格温告诉我，厨房现在还有不少吃的东西，我们不妨去那里看上一看。”

我觉得这个主意不错，马上站起身，和艾莫瑞斯一起走出了藏书室，结果还没走到楼梯口，便看见了莫嘉娜。

“亚瑟！我找了你一上午，怎么你居然在藏书室吗？”她一脸难以置信，“快来快来，男孩子们都等着去打板球呢，就差你一个了。”说着她便走过来，推着我往楼下去，“大家都在楼下，你快过去。我跟梅林说句话，一会儿就下来。”

我听见“大家”二字，立即亢奋了起来：“薇薇安也在吗？”

莫嘉娜像见了鬼一样瞪着我，一脸狐疑，但还是点了点头：“她也在。我知道你也很为难，但毕竟戈德温一家是客人。”

“是啊，我太为难了，在我真正明白她的内心是怎样的想法以前，我的心都是揪紧的。”我突然感到一阵揪心的悲伤：如果薇薇安根本不爱我怎么办？我几乎要在莫嘉娜面前哭出来。然而亚瑟·潘德拉贡是不会放弃的，我下一秒就抛弃了这种悲伤，换上一副志在必得的表情。莫嘉娜更加狐疑了，而我听见艾莫瑞斯在我身后拼了命地咳嗽起来。我回头望去，正看见他用手捂住了脸。

“你不舒服吗，梅林？”莫嘉娜问。

“咳咳……大概是……偶感风寒……小姐，”他一边咳嗽一边说，“多谢关心。”

“啊，你得多留心一点才是。”莫嘉娜说，又转向了我，“快过去吧，亚瑟。你今天真的很奇怪，比平时更傻了。”

我心里飘飘然的，全都是薇薇安的脸，听到莫嘉娜这句话也没觉得受到了冒犯。“回见，老姐！”我颇为欢乐地挥挥手，溜达着下了楼。艾莫瑞斯似乎想和我说些什么，但莫嘉娜显然是有话要和他私谈，把他拉到走廊另一头去了。

杜拉克兄妹和高汶、莱昂果然都在楼下等着了。老戈德温正在和兰斯说话，高汶和莱昂中间站着芙蕾雅。我一眼望过去没有看到薇薇安的身影，心顿时往下沉了大半，那种想坐在地上大哭的冲动又一次涌上心头。

“亚瑟，你可算来了！”高汶走上前来招呼我，“这一上午的都不见你人影，跑哪儿去了？”

“好啊，高汶，”我和大家一一打了招呼，“薇薇安呢？怎么不见她？”

戈德温老头突然抬头看了我一眼，我觉得他这回的眼神没有先前那么和善了。

“莫高丝带她去马厩看马了，”芙蕾雅说，“一会儿会过来看你们男孩子打板球。”

我心里的渴望突突的要跳出来：“那，我也去马厩走走吧。”芙蕾雅挑起眉毛看着我：“没想到你突然这样喜欢马了。”

“不行，亚瑟，”莫嘉娜这时从楼上走下来了，“你得跟着兰斯高汶和莱昂他们一起去打板球。格雷斯特利庄园队对格雷斯特利村庄队，你可是主力。”

如果你也认识莫嘉娜，你会明白她发号施令是没有人敢不从的。她和莫高丝简直像两个女巫，看人一眼就能用眼神杀死你。我明白我是必须得去打板球的了。就在此时，艾莫瑞斯不知什么时候飘到了莫嘉娜身后。“恕我冒犯，小姐，”他清了清嗓子说，“我家先生还没有用早餐，您也知道进行体育运动是需要充足的体力的。”

“我记着呢，我特意让埃德温给他留了点吃的，已经送到帐篷里了。”莫嘉娜大手一挥，“他大可以先去找埃德温拿吃的。”

“很好，小姐。”艾莫瑞斯点头道。我总觉得他看起来有点沮丧。

我们几位绅士去换了衣服，姑娘们则先到了场地边上坐着。等我们到了场上，我一眼便看见薇薇安已经和其他姑娘们一起坐在场边的椅子上喝柠檬水了。

“你在看什么呢？”高汶顺着我的目光看去。我长长地叹了一口气。“唉，高汶，我在看这世界上最美丽的女人。”

“我的老天，亚瑟，”高汶笑起来，“你该不是恋爱了吧！”

“爱情的触手已经深深摄住了我的心，让它只为那一个美丽的人儿而跳动。”我泪汪汪地看着正和莫嘉娜交谈的薇薇安。这时我留意到艾莫瑞斯就站在他们身后，一副“我的天我做了什么”的惊恐模样，这着实让我困惑了一秒钟，但我的思路很快被高汶又打断了。

“听听！你都成了个傻子了。”高汶说，“你看上的是谁？芙蕾雅？总不能是莫高斯？还是哪位可爱的女仆？”

我似乎说了“没有人能比得上她的高雅和聪慧”，或者类似的傻话。当然如果你认识1920年代的薇薇安·戈德温，你就明白这种形容是多么不靠谱了。即使如今回忆起来，我能充分体会到其中的喜剧意味，一想到当时我真的用如此严肃的语调说出了这样的话来，还是不禁会打个寒战。当我念出薇薇安的名字时，高汶的眼睛瞪得活像两个茶杯盘。

“薇薇安·戈德温！亚瑟，这真是……意想不到啊。”他结结巴巴地说。

“你不觉得她的美丽和温柔无人能敌吗？多么可爱的姑娘啊！”

“呃，这个，她确实，是一个美貌的姑娘，”高汶说，“听我说，亚瑟，你分析一下自己的爱情程度，从一到五排序。一，代表‘我很喜欢这个姑娘，我想和她一起去剧院看戏，一起听音乐会’。二，代表‘我见不到这个姑娘就会难过，会悲伤’。三，代表‘我愿意为这个姑娘做她要求我做的事情，哪怕我并不喜欢’。四，代表‘我要立刻向她求婚，和她共度一生。’五，代表‘我不能没有这个姑娘，没有她我会死。’你觉自己已经到哪一个级别了？”

“从一到五全都选一遍吧！”我答道，“你提醒了我，打完这场球，我要立刻向她求婚！”

这时候比赛开始了。第一回合庄园队是击球方，莱昂和兰斯负责落场击球和配合，我和高汶则被安排在了球场周围。

“你要向薇薇安·戈德温求婚？”高汶在离我不远处小声说，“做出这个决定可需要很大的勇气啊，亚瑟，你真的想清楚了？”

“薇薇安，她就像天上的星星一样美丽，而我就是那个奋不顾身去摘取星辰的人。”我说，“只是我不知道她的心里是否也对我怀着同样的感情，这关系到我的求婚能不能取得胜利。”

“好吧，亚瑟，我真不知道说什么是好了。”高汶说。我们观望了一会儿比赛，到了第三回合换我们上场了，对话就此中断。我们前面莱昂和兰斯配合得太差劲了，我看得出庄园队的希望都寄托在了亚瑟·潘德拉贡身上。击球前我感到薇薇安·戈德温的目光也向我投来，顿时充满了动力，顺利得到了分。

“太棒了，亚瑟！”我听到一个声音在场边大声喊道。我一转头，发现薇薇安从座位上站了起来，正起劲地冲我微笑挥手。她身边莫嘉娜和芙蕾雅都转头瞪着她，露出了难以置信的神情，而一旁的莫高丝则颇为冷漠地瞥了她一眼，又将那冷冰冰的眼神攻击用在了我身上。我从薇薇安的鼓励里获得的动力立刻缩减大半，重又把注意力转回球场。

一直到比赛结束，我都一直时不时和场边的薇薇安进行着眼神上的互动。我有理由相信她对我的感情也在一夜之间发生了变化，那种专注闪亮的眼神，和前一天的鄙夷和傲慢完全不同——简直有些像艾莫瑞斯某些时候的眼神，当然这个类比多少有些奇怪。我的意思是说，艾莫瑞斯这家伙，虽然经常和我斗嘴，并且时不时地就企图对我的着装品位之类的问题实行霸权，但我明白他心里总是向着我的。比如，我每每起了兴致想要发表一番长篇大论，就某个深刻的问题抒发一下自己的看法，他总能听得很认真，眼神也是这样很专注；而不是像莫嘉娜，通常听不了几句就会说：“亚瑟，我的好弟弟，你再说下去的话我就要忘记自己是你的姐姐，然后揍你一顿了。”可见当莫嘉娜·勒菲的弟弟要有多么强大的心理承受能力。不过这话扯远了。我们说回板球和薇薇安身上。这大概我的运动生涯里最为精彩的一场板球赛了，虽然后来艾莫瑞斯总是评价说，那是因为我当时处在不正常的亢奋状态。庄园队大获全胜，我们几位代表庄园参赛的都兴高采烈，连莫嘉娜脸上都有光彩。女士们纷纷从座位上站起身来向我们致意，戈德温老头也拍着我的肩膀说：“球打得真不错，潘德拉贡。我年轻的时候也是打板球的一把好手，不过好多年都不打了，现在估计也生疏了。”

薇薇安迎了上来，面如春风。“亚瑟，我就知道你打板球也会这么出色！上天既然缔造了你这样的人物，必定是处处都完美的！”

可以想见，听到你心里正像发了疯一样迷恋的姑娘对你说出这种话，你也会像当时着了魔的亚瑟·潘德拉贡一样想一蹦三尺高的。我走上前去握住了薇薇安的双手，不顾周围人惊讶的目光，大声说：“我亲爱的薇薇安，没有什么比你对我的爱能让我更加快乐了。我爱你，我相信我们的爱情是上天注定的，你愿意做我的妻子吗？”

薇薇安整个脸庞都亮了起来：“噢，亚瑟！我愿意！”

我低头吻了她。当我们再次抬起头来的时候，看到的是一张张瞠目结舌的脸。这让我多少有些受伤——毕竟，不管怎么说，这些人要么是我的朋友，要么是我的亲人，在我订婚的这一美好时刻，居然都没有鼓掌祝福的。我瞪着他们，他们也瞪着我。站在所有人身后的艾莫瑞斯又捂住了脸。这个举动很是叫我生气：难不成他除了整天对我的衣服袜子实施专政，就是整天帮我拆散婚约吗？是的，过去他是帮我摆脱了不少难缠的小姑娘，然而这次我和薇薇安心意相通，他连个祝贺的表情都不肯给！

“我宣布，”我扬起头，面对着场上所有人说道，“我和薇薇安·戈德温小姐订婚了。我们将尽快举行婚礼，大家都来参加。你觉得怎么样，亲爱的？”

“听你的，亲爱的！”薇薇安挽着我的胳膊说道。

紧接着，我的面前出现了老戈德温先生面色铁青的脸。这是我在被他打昏前看到的最后一样东西。

 

* * *

 

 

 4. 梅林·艾莫瑞斯先生书信集摘录

 

6月25日

 

亲爱的舅舅，从昨天下午开始，格雷斯特利庄园就乱成了一锅粥。昨天下午格雷斯特利庄园队和格雷斯特利村庄队打了一场板球赛，我不得不把潘德拉贡先生放出去。我严肃考虑了把他突然打昏的可能性，但这样并不是长久之计，如果菜头先生总是不出现，到最后莫嘉娜小姐肯定会怀疑的。

我本来想，如果只是菜头先生不小心中了魔法，戈德温小姐没有受影响的话，事情还比较好解决。然而板球比赛证实了您的看法，也证实了我的恐惧——我亲耳听见戈德温小姐向莫嘉娜小姐询问她收藏的白兰地的事情。“昨晚上我到你的书房去，看见那儿摆着白兰地，就喝了一杯。我从来没有喝过这么好的酒，喝完之后，我整个人都快乐了起来，就像恋爱一样。”我听了简直连哭的欲望都有了。您看，果然是祸不单行，戈德温小姐和菜头先生先后喝了那瓶白兰地，双双中了魔法。整个球赛的过程里，戈德温小姐都满脸倾慕，直勾勾地望着菜头先生，不管他做出什么动作，哪怕只是挠了挠头，都会露出一脸幸福的笑容，发出满足的叹息。虽然说之前也有好些小姑娘和菜头先生订过婚，谈过恋爱，但我从来没有见过对菜头先生迷恋成这样的。而我们菜头先生呢，也时不时就回头往场边看，和戈德温小姐眉目传情。甚至菜头先生还因为异常的亢奋，发挥得特别出色，给庄园队争来了不少分，最后取得了比赛的胜利。这可是格雷斯特利板球赛五年来庄园队的第一次胜利。比完了赛，潘德拉贡先生几乎没有损失一分钟的时间，立刻向迎上来的戈德温小姐表白了爱情并且提出了婚姻的请求，而戈德温小姐连一秒钟都没有浪费，立刻就答应了。在场的先生女士们都吃惊不小。要知道薇薇安·戈德温在这个庄园待了两天，几乎是把所有人都给得罪过一遍了，没有人喜欢她这颐指气使的个性。向来性格随和的潘德拉贡先生突然对戈德温小姐生出了爱情，戈德温小姐居然也会对潘德拉贡先生回报以同样的热情，实在是出人意料。菜头先生当场宣布了订婚，并且邀请了大家来参加婚礼。

好在伊格莲夫人的愿望恐怕并不能这么快得到实现。据小道消息说，戈德温先生本人并不希望女儿和潘德拉贡先生联姻。不知道为什么，在伦敦的社交圈子里，有关潘德拉贡先生为人不靠谱的说法总是流传很盛，这让许多年轻姑娘的监护人一听到女儿和他订婚的消息都如闻噩耗。不过实际上，戈德温先生爱护女儿是出了名的，我猜他对任何上门来提亲的绅士都不会满意。果不其然，菜头先生刚刚宣布和戈德温小姐订婚，戈德温先生那副和善的面孔立刻变了一副模样。他冲上前去就给了菜头先生一拳，我们的菜头先生于是四仰八叉倒在了地上。场面一度混乱。我和高汶爵士忙着让菜头先生醒过来；戈德温小姐不依不饶，和父亲大吵大闹，莫嘉娜小姐和莫高丝小姐都帮忙劝着。等到大家终于安安定定回到庄园里，已经是两个小时以后的事了。潘德拉贡先生鼻青脸肿，戈德温先生暴跳如雷，戈德温小姐则哭闹了一番，赌咒发誓说一定要嫁给潘德拉贡先生。

然而，亲爱的舅舅，这还不是格雷斯特利庄园的唯一罗曼史。既然咒语和药剂出了错误，我也不敢再让莫嘉娜小姐和莱昂爵士尝试这项计划了。结果莱昂爵士依旧腼腆，迟迟不肯开口，而莫嘉娜小姐看起来是受了弟弟突然订婚的刺激，一怒之下对高汶爵士献出了更多的热情。等我们把菜头先生在房间里安顿好，高汶爵士突然把我拉到角落里，告诉我他刚刚发现自己莫名其妙地和莫嘉娜小姐订婚了。

“我也不知道怎么回事，就记得莫嘉娜今天特别热情，”他满面愁容地说，“结果刚才她突然跟我说，她最讨厌那种什么感情都掩藏在内心里的人，觉得我是个很不错很直率的男人，然后我就这样稀里糊涂地订了婚。”

我心里揣测这不过是莫嘉娜小姐的激将法，她的心里一定还是钟情于莱昂爵士的。然而我着实没有料到她会采取这么激烈的手段。

“一会儿晚饭时她就要宣布了，我压根没做好任何心理准备！”高汶爵士说，“你知道，梅林，我已经另有所爱了。”

“这个，我并不知道，先生。”

“唉，”高汶爵士长长叹了口气，“就是芙蕾雅。”

“啊，杜拉克小姐。”我着实没有想到。

“我该怎么办，梅林？”高汶爵士皱着眉头说，“我总不能直接走到莫嘉娜面前说要取消婚约吧。你有没有什么办法？我听亚瑟说过，你解决这种事情总是很有一手。”

我只能硬着头皮说：“我会尽力而为的，先生，容我先想想办法。”

可以想见，晚餐的气氛多么尴尬，空气凝重得简直要冻起来。只有潘德拉贡先生和戈德温小姐喜气洋洋，但碍于老戈德温先生一直沉着脸，他们彼此之间的交流仅限于在餐桌上深情对望。莫嘉娜小姐突然宣布了她和高汶爵士订婚的消息，大家又集体震惊了一回，表达了一番稀稀拉拉的祝贺。莱昂爵士显然深受打击，晚饭都没怎么吃进去。胃口受影响的还有老戈德温爵士，他是气的。而我家菜头先生和戈德温小姐只顾着对望，基本也没吃进去什么东西。后来我去厨房里，格温悄悄告诉我，厨师看见送回来的好些菜肴，又生气又委屈，并且表示再这样下去，他就要请辞了。您知道格雷斯特利以提供美味佳肴著称，大家都习惯了顿顿饭菜都吃得十分精致，要是厨师请辞，估计又得在这儿引起轩然大波。

且先不说厨师的事。好不容易等晚餐结束了，莫嘉娜小姐请杜拉克先生演奏新创作的歌曲，大家跟在后头一起松散唱了几首，兴致都不甚高。唱完歌，戈德温小姐要拉着我们菜头先生去花园里散步，然而她父亲一定要跟着。他们三个去花园里待了半个多小时，回来的时候谁的脸色都不太好看。我想尽办法劝菜头先生早早回房去了，戈德温小姐本来想跟着，被戈德温先生态度强硬地赶回了自己的房间。

一回到屋里，菜头先生便向我透露了他的打算。他说他和戈德温小姐想要尽快结婚，最好两个星期后就办婚礼。他在花园里向戈德温先生说了这个想法，结果惹得戈德温先生大发雷霆。“那顽固的老东西就是不肯答应把美丽的薇薇安嫁给我，”他衣服都没脱便倒在床上，“昨天怎么没见他有这么大脾气！”

“我想是因为昨天你并没有涉及到要娶他女儿的问题，”我回答道，试图跟他讲讲道理，“做父亲的总是对女儿格外偏爱的，你这么突然提出要和戈德温小姐结为连理，也难怪他会有一些过于激动的反应。与此同时，我斗胆提醒一下，先生，不妨再慎重地重新考虑一下这桩婚事。戈德温小姐的性格恐怕并不和你的性格相配。”

我自认为这话说得已经够委婉了，结果这个菜头一下子就生气了。他从床上跳起来，冲我大喊道：“不要再让我听到你诋毁薇薇安！如果你不能接受她，还不如不要在我这儿干了！谁给你的胆子这样说话？我不能接受一个对我心上人挑三拣四的男仆。”

真是的，我给他当了这么久的男仆，还是第一次从他口中听到这种话。那一刻我真想就地请辞算了，留下他一个人去和薇薇安陷入疯狂的爱情做出冲动的事情。不过后来我努力说服自己，这都是咒语的作用。毕竟菜头先生平时对我的好处我还是记着的，这些年来他虽然喜欢嘴上占便宜，实际从来不把我当作低他一等的仆人，而是像对待朋友一般待我。我有许多笨手笨脚、粗心大意的地方，他也不介意，从来没提起过要换男仆的事。只是当时我确实感到情感受到了伤害。我冷冰冰地退下了，并且锁上了门，留下菜头先生在房间里待着。结果刚一出门就又看到了莫嘉娜小姐。

“噢，梅林！”她面色惆怅地叫住了我，“这下可麻烦了。”

我脑子晕晕乎乎的，一时不知道她到底是指菜头先生和戈德温小姐订婚的事麻烦，还是指她自己和高汶爵士订婚的事麻烦，又或者出了什么别的乱子。但不管怎么样，这确实是我在格雷斯特利经历过最麻烦的日子了。“是的，小姐，确实很麻烦。”

“亚瑟真让人不省心。”

我颇有同感，点了点头。“是的，小姐。”

“他到底在玩什么把戏？居然就这样和薇薇安·戈德温那个烦人精订婚了？”

“我也觉得很惊讶，小姐。”

“唉。可怜的妈妈会高兴的。”

“我相信她会的，小姐。”

“但是亚瑟这个选择实在太糟糕了。没有人比薇薇安·戈德温更不适合做他的妻子了。再说了，他们才认识几天呀？这么快就订婚，着实不靠谱。”

“他们的订婚确实有些仓促。”我只能这么说。

“梅林，我们应该想想办法，把他们俩给拆了。”莫嘉娜小姐坚定地拍了拍手，“想办法让亚瑟在薇薇安面前出尽洋相？或者把他投放到太平洋的某个小岛上去，让他彻底远离薇薇安。我相信你能办得到的。”

然而我恐怕这种咒语带来的迷恋会让人变得不听从理智，没准戈德温小姐会觉得菜头先生出尽洋相的样子都是可爱的。当然了，菜头先生确实有让自己出洋相的天赋，习惯了之后，他那副模样着实挺有趣。

“另外，你也知道我和高汶爵士订婚的事了。”莫嘉娜小姐接着说。

“恭喜，小姐。”

“梅林，你知道这本来只是我刺激莱昂的办法，然而我现在觉得，他一辈子都不会开口了。你留意到他今天来道祝福时的样子了吗？那么冷漠，完全没有伤心的样子。”

“恕我直言，小姐，恐怕如果莱昂爵士认为您已经注定要嫁给高汶爵士，那么他多半是不会再流露出他自己对您的仰慕之情了。”

“这也是我觉得麻烦的地方。高汶是个有意思的家伙，也能欣赏得了我写的小说，但是我并不想跟他在一起过一辈子。再说了，他多半把心思都放在芙蕾雅身上了。但我也不好直接走到高汶面前去说‘对不起，我改主意了，咱们还是别结婚的好’。你觉得我应该怎么办？”

我真的很想一头撞在走廊的柱子上。

“我会尽力而为的，小姐。请先容我想想办法。”

莫嘉娜小姐回房去了。我悄悄溜到楼下去，想去书房找到那瓶惹了事的白兰地，好好研究一下。不巧在门口碰上了芙蕾雅·杜拉克小姐。她周身都笼罩着一股忧愁。“你好，艾莫瑞斯。”连和我打招呼的声音都悲伤了起来。

“晚上好，杜拉克小姐。”

“唉，艾莫瑞斯，”她眼泪汪汪地看着我，“你恋爱过吗？”

我仔细想了想，除了小时候在埃尔多和小姑娘闹着玩，我每天都和菜头先生待在一起，根本没有机会去恋爱。

“等有一天你恋爱了，你就会明白其中的痛苦了，”杜拉克小姐说，“尤其当你爱他，却只能看着他和别人订婚的时候。”她摇了摇头。“或者我希望你还是不要体会到这种痛苦的好。”

杜拉克小姐说完就走了。而我的头更痛了。格雷斯特利的恋爱关系实在太错综复杂了。而这还没完，等我仔细研究了半天那剩下半瓶白兰地到半夜，并且只得出了幸好没人再喝过它的结论之后，我又听见楼上传来了爆炸般的动静。

等我匆匆倒掉了那半瓶白兰地，再赶到现场的时候，发现动静是从戈德温小姐的房间传出来的。本来戈德温一家刚来的时候，戈德温小姐的房间安排在菜头先生房间边上，后来戈德温先生坚持换掉了。我刚迈上走廊便看见好些穿着睡衣的人影聚集在戈德温小姐的房门口，戈德温先生正穿着格子睡衣，暴跳如雷。莫嘉娜小姐和莫高丝小姐显然都是刚刚赶到。被抓包的当事人就是我家菜头先生和戈德温小姐，他们俩人站在门里边，搂在一起。

“无耻！暴徒！”老戈德温先生还在骂，“大半夜的！看在上帝份上！”

我走近了一点，看见潘德拉贡先生一脸为了自由为了理想而奋斗的神情，一只手搂着戈德温小姐。戈德温小姐的脸上也露出同样的大义凛然，两人一起看着戈德温先生。

“我并不明白爱情有什么无耻的，”潘德拉贡先生的声音都高了八度，带着不自然的戏剧腔，“我只是想来见一见我美丽的薇薇安！”

“无耻！大半夜的居然从窗户爬进来！”

“父亲！”戈德温小姐的声音盖过了她父亲的，“我们就是要在一起！”

“绝不可能！只要我还有一口气，决不允许你和这个家伙结婚！”

“拜托，戈德温先生，我是真心爱您女儿的！您为什么非要阻止我们呢？”

眼看他们就要打起来，莫嘉娜小姐上前一步阻止了他们继续吵下去。

“容我说一句，戈德温先生。现在这么晚了，您不妨先回房间睡觉去，有什么问题，等到明天早晨再解决，岂不是更清醒？至于你，亲爱的亚瑟，”她朝潘德拉贡先生逼近了一步，“半夜里爬客人窗户的行为实在是太过分了，格雷斯特利不允许有这样的行为发生。作为格雷斯特利庄园的主人，我宣布你现在不再受欢迎了，请你立刻收拾东西回伦敦去。”

您瞧，这是莫嘉娜小姐想出来的所谓缓兵之计。菜头先生虽然中了魔法爱得糊里糊涂，还是乖乖收拾了行李，搭了今天早班的火车回伦敦去了。我本想陪同他一起，但莫嘉娜小姐坚持要我再留下来半日。

我十分需要您的帮助了，舅舅。这该死的咒语到底应该怎样解开？

祝好。

 

梅林

 

> 附录3 盖乌斯医生给梅林·艾莫瑞斯的回电
> 
>  
> 
> _此咒只能由真爱之吻解开。务必找到其真爱之人。_

 

* * *

 

 

5\. 亚瑟·潘德拉贡先生回忆录节选

 

我姐姐莫嘉娜·勒菲，向来不是以性格温柔可亲著称的。但我着实没有想到，她居然会为了区区一桩爬窗户的小事，将自己的亲弟弟从家里赶出去，逼得他只得在凌晨这本该好好蒙头大睡的时候爬起来，搭早班火车回到自己冷冷清清的伦敦公寓里，还不让带着男仆。我倒在公寓的沙发里想，这件事有多么不公平：莫嘉娜自己小时候爬树上房什么都干过，我只不过就着花园里现有的梯子爬了一回窗户，也值得她做出这么决绝、这么不顾姐弟情谊的事情。更何况，几个小时之前她才宣布了和我的朋友高汶爵士订婚的消息。你本来还以为这种喜事能让她心情好起来呢。

我也相当生艾莫瑞斯的气。是他先把我的房间门给锁上了，才使得我不得不半夜爬窗户去薇薇安的房间。之前他对薇薇安出言不逊，我说了他几句。他那副受了伤害的样子不知怎么地，总让我心里觉得空落落的。然而转眼他就锁我的门，弄得这点内疚顿时也飞到九霄云外了。

但说到底，我发现离了艾莫瑞斯，我的整个公寓都不像它原来的样子了。我找不着茶叶放在哪里，也不知道怎么给自己弄吃的，到了中午只得去俱乐部匆匆吃了一顿午餐。没想到，等我又把自己从俱乐部挪回到公寓的时候，艾莫瑞斯已经在客厅里等着我了。

“啊，莫嘉娜也把你赶出来了吗？”想到莫嘉娜的魔爪不仅仅针对我一个人，我的内心多少平衡了一些。

“莫嘉娜小姐对我十分慷慨。”他回答说，“我只是觉得我应该回到你身边，先生。以防万一。”

“啊，我知道了，你是回来帮助我和薇薇安的，对不对？”我的心情立刻好了起来，“说吧，你那脑袋里又有什么主意了？”

艾莫瑞斯叹了口气，用一种仿佛致悼词的口吻说：“先生，我需要你先想一想薇薇安以外的姑娘。”

“可是我不想考虑薇薇安以外的姑娘。我爱她。”

“比如，爱莲娜小姐，你过去也和她订过婚。”艾莫瑞斯用一种恳求的目光看着我，于是我只好动了脑筋想了想。“爱莲娜？走路都能把自己绊倒的那个？说实话，梅林，她是除了你以外，唯一一个有这项天赋的人。”

“显然不是了。”他小声说，从怀中掏出一个小本子，在上面划掉了一个名字，“那么卡特里娜夫人呢？你觉得她怎么样？”

“你到底想说什么，梅林？卡特里娜夫人的年纪都可以做我的妈妈了。”

“那，妮薇·布莱克小姐呢？”

“那个凶巴巴的女人？”我记得和这个女人一起吃过几顿饭，差一点就要和她订婚，但最后还是艾莫瑞斯出面，旁敲侧击，制止了这件事。

“那看起来也不是了。”他一连问了我好几个姑娘的名字，都是过去和我订过婚的。看着他一个一个从小本子上划掉名字，我不由得心下一惊。我之前从未仔细考虑过，原来我居然和这么多的姑娘都差点稀里糊涂地结了婚。随着划掉的名字越来越多，艾莫瑞斯的脸色也越来越绝望，声音都弱了下去，没了平时和我斗嘴时天不怕地不怕的气势。

“那么，格温呢？”他有气无力地问，“这是我能想到最后一个和你认识了三个月还没有和你订婚也没有和你闹翻的姑娘了。你对格温的印象怎么样？”

“格雷斯特利的格温？”我一时有些摸不着头脑，“格温是个好姑娘，就是她和莫嘉娜的关系太近了，让我总怀疑她是不是知道得太多，会和莫嘉娜联手来对付我。不过我说，梅林，你究竟想要问什么？你是不是不赞成我和薇薇安的婚事？要知道，虽然我非常信任你，但这件事是没有你插手的余地的。我爱上了薇薇安·戈德温，我决定和她结婚，并且是越快越好，没有人能够阻挡得了。你最好帮我一起开始着手准备结婚的事。”

艾莫瑞斯看我的眼神很奇怪。

“你真的觉得你可以和戈德温小姐一起共度余生吗，先生？”

“那是当然。”

“我能不能再问一个问题？”

就算以艾莫瑞斯的标准而言，他今天问的问题也够多的了。平日里他虽然爱插手我的事情，问问题倒也从来不穷追不舍。

“你今天实在太奇怪了，梅林。你还想问什么？”

“你真正恋爱过吗，先生？”

我笑了起来。“我不是正在和薇薇安恋爱着嘛。”

“我是指，在戈德温小姐之前，你有没有过真正刻骨铭心的爱情？”

我想了想，觉得记忆模模糊糊的。“什么叫做真正刻骨铭心的爱情？”

艾莫瑞斯给我递上了一杯威士忌苏打，皱起眉头考虑了片刻。“其实我也不是非常清楚，先生，不过我想真正的爱情应该会让你觉得整天都想和那个人在一起。”

“我确实整天都想和我美丽的薇薇安在一起。”

“还会连她的缺点和不足都觉得可爱。”

“薇薇安没有缺点和不足，她是完美的。”

“你们可能会吵架，会不和，但最终都明白你们将会一起度过难关，一起面对生活中的起起落落，也一起分享快乐。”

我试图想象和薇薇安一起度过这样的日子，但不知为什么注意力总是飘到别处去。“我和薇薇安是不会吵架的，”我说，“我们深爱彼此。不过你什么时候变得这么懂爱情了？”

艾莫瑞斯红了脸。“其实有很多我也是听我舅舅说的。”

“啊哈，”我笑了起来，“这么说，你也没有恋爱过喽？”

艾莫瑞斯清了清嗓子，含含糊糊地说了一句什么“当然不是”，脸更红了。不知道为什么，他看起来很难过。

换作平时，我多半会对艾莫瑞斯过去的恋爱史好奇多问几句，然而我陪他聊了这么半天的爱情理论，内心对见到薇薇安的渴望已经达到了极点。我一口气喝干了手中的威士忌苏打，不耐烦地说：“可是我什么时候才能见到薇薇安？莫嘉娜这么做实在是太伤姐弟感情了。我要回格雷斯特利去。订了婚的人总该和未婚妻待在一起。”

“恕我直言，先生，”艾莫瑞斯说，他的声音有些颤抖，“现在回格雷斯特利可能是不合时宜之举。戈德温先生还在气头上，见到您难免会把这种情绪全部发泄到您头上。您不妨暂时先留在伦敦，等到戈德温一家的拜访结束了，他们自然也会回到伦敦来。”

“不，我等不了那么久了，我的心早已沿着铁路线飞到了格雷斯特利，飞到了我美丽的薇薇安身边。”我从椅子上起身，在客厅里来回走动着，“梅林，你替我买一张今天一小时后的火车票，我要想办法溜进格雷斯特利和薇薇安见面。你能去替我和她传个消息吗？我们可以在花园里见面。”

我说这番话的时候，艾莫瑞斯一直低头不语。我当作他默认了我的计划，接着说了下去：“另外，我觉得我和薇薇安如果一直处在她父亲的监控之下，很难找到机会结成婚，为此我觉得我们必须私奔。”

艾莫瑞斯瞪大了眼睛，看着我的模样活像一只受惊的鹿，仿佛听到我宣布要光着身子去特拉法加广场的水池里洗澡一样。

“什么，先生？”

“是的，我要和薇薇安私奔。”我越想越满意，“帮我再订两张从回伦敦的火车票，我们可以从格雷斯特利溜回伦敦，能赶得上在天黑前就去注册结婚！”

“潘德拉贡先生！”艾莫瑞斯提高了声音，“你不是认真的吧？”

“我当然是认真的，我从来没有这么认真过。我相信她和我是同一个心意，到了明天早上，薇薇安·戈德温就是我的妻子了。”

“潘德拉贡先生，”艾莫瑞斯突然激动了起来，原先有些悲伤的神色变成了焦急，“你真的不再考虑一下，一定要这么做吗？”

鉴于我平时做出的不少决定艾莫瑞斯都会这样问上几句，我想他是不习惯我突然变得如此果断有主见了。但我从来没有见过他如此激动的样子，额上都冒了汗，几乎是下意识地想要挡在门口。

“我主意已定，梅林，你不用想着说服我了。薇薇安就是我命中注定的人。你快去帮我订火车票吧。我稍微收拾一下，一会儿就动身去格雷斯特利，向我的爱人奔去了。”

这一回艾莫瑞斯伸手抓住了我的手臂，直直凝视着我的眼睛。他的凝视里有那么一点绝望的意味，我到现在还记得那种目光。“先生，”他说，“或者我应该叫你亚瑟，这些年我当你的男仆，你一直把我当作朋友来对待，我也从来都没有骗过你。”

我有些摸不着头脑：“你的忠诚是毋庸置疑的，梅林。我相信你。”

他深深吸了一口气:“那么我也希望你相信我接下来要说的话。我向你发誓，这些都是真的。不要认为我疯了或者是对你的人生有什么阴谋。亚瑟，你现在中了魔法，你对薇薇安的爱恋都是这种魔法带来的影响，并不是你自己内心的真实情感。她也并不是真的爱你。你仔细想一想，前几天你们都还觉对方那么讨人厌，也没有理由发生这样突兀的转变啊。你不能去和薇薇安结婚，这种迷恋并不是爱情，你们两个人也并不能给对方幸福。这种魔法的效应虽然强大，但是总会慢慢消失，到那个时候你们再后悔就也来不及了。解除这个咒语的唯一办法是找到你的真爱之人，并让她吻你。我已经筛遍了和你交往过的所有姑娘，到现在还没有找到那个真爱之人，所以我只能请求你好好地待在家别跑出去，不要去找薇薇安，让我再想想办法，帮你解除这个咒语。”

我想我看上去一定怪傻的。如果你正在恋爱着，并且都打算结婚了，这时候你的男仆或者朋友突然跑出来说，这一切都是假的，其实你并没有在恋爱，而是中了魔法的结果，我想你也会像我一样本能地拒绝相信的。说实话，我甚至有些愤怒，觉得艾莫瑞斯居然为了阻挠我和薇薇安的婚事，编出这样可笑的理由。管我的袜子领带夹克衫就罢了，插手我的客厅摆设我也能忍受，但是在我头一回如此坚定地决定结婚的时候，他居然用这种莫嘉娜在小说里都不会写的理由来试图说服我放弃薇薇安，实在是叫人忍无可忍了。

“我的老天啊，艾莫瑞斯！我真的没有想到你会做出这种事。我知道你可能对戈德温小姐有一些偏见，但我没想到你竟然用这种理由阻拦我们的婚事。你觉得我真的会相信这种哄小孩子的话吗？你从什么时候开始变得这样专制蛮横的？”

艾莫瑞斯的脸色腾起愤怒的红色，眼里蒙上了一层不知道是气愤还是悲伤的泪水。“我说的都是真的，你仔细想一想——你怎么会一夜之间爱上薇薇安呢？”

“人的心意是会变化的，我在她身上发现了从未发现过的美。这就是爱情。”

“你瞧，这就是魔法的作用，你现在说的话并不是你的本意，”艾莫瑞斯说，“你真的想不起来你心里真正爱着谁吗？”

“我只爱着薇薇安！你这样下去，我不能再留你在我身边了。”

“我说的都是实话。”他痛苦地重复着，“如果你一定要我走的话，我可以请辞，但绝对不是现在。我不能看着你就这样和薇薇安·戈德温在魔法的作用下私奔。”

“这世界上根本就没有魔法！你为什么非得说我和薇薇安的爱情是魔法的作用呢？”

“因为，”他站在了门口，举起了双臂，“这都是我的错。我就是那个在你们的白兰地里施错了魔法的巫师。”

他灰蓝色的眼睛在那一瞬间闪烁成了金色，公寓里所有的门、窗和一切能通向户外的出口都接连“喀喀”作响，封了起来。壁炉里腾起了熊熊火焰，桌上的书本杂志都悬到了半空。吊灯开始晃荡，杯盏都叮铃咣啷互相推搡起来。客厅的灯光开始忽明忽暗。

嗯，你有没有过那种，好朋友对你隐瞒了一个秘密很长时间，然后突然之间告诉你的经历？就好像，打个比方说，我的朋友莱昂爵士，突然有一天告诉我他是英格兰皇家板球队的队长，或者莫嘉娜突然宣布她的那些小说确实是从我身上取材的。够令人惊讶了吧？但这种惊讶绝不足以形容我当时的感受。如果我亲爱的好妈妈突然告诉我其实我的亲生父亲是英格兰的国王，那么把这种感觉再放大上十倍，或许就可以形容我当时的感受了。我呆呆地站在那儿足足五分钟没有开口，等我再反应过来的时候，人已经坐在沙发里了。

“呃，亚瑟？潘德拉贡先生？”艾莫瑞斯小心翼翼地放下了双臂，朝我慢慢靠近过来，“好吧，好像有点过火了。我发誓我只是想把门窗都锁起来。壁炉和吊灯确实有点失控。”说着他眼睛里又是一道金色，壁炉的火焰熄灭了，吊灯和杯子都恢复了平静，书本杂志什么的也纷纷落回到了原来的位置。

“我的老天啊。”我的声音简直不像自己的。艾莫瑞斯稍稍退缩了些，犹豫了一下又靠上前来。

“呃，我知道这多半有些难以接受……”

“——所以这是真的。”

“是的，先生。”

“你让我缓一会儿。”我揉着太阳穴说，艾莫瑞斯立刻又给我递了一杯威士忌苏打。“这可真是一个大秘密，艾莫瑞斯。”

“在你之前，只有我母亲和盖乌斯舅舅知道。”他低声说。我的心情稍微平复了些。

“你之前为什么没有告诉我？我以为这些年来我们已经没有什么秘密了。”我突然觉得有点受伤。

“我不想让你为难。毕竟魔法使用者在这个社会还是少数，能够公开的更是少之又少，而且很少能得到公平的待遇。如果你也知道了这个秘密，对你而言也是多背负了一份负担。”

“胡说八道。你就应该早一点告诉我。”我说，“如此说来，你之前说的也都是真的喽？我和薇薇安的爱情全是魔法的作用？你说这都是你的错又是怎么回事？”

艾莫瑞斯面露尴尬：“我不小心在你喝过的一瓶白兰地里施错了咒语，这背后的背景很复杂我建议我们还是留到下次再谈——总之那咒语的作用是会让喝了酒的双方陷入疯狂的互相迷恋。偏偏戈德温小姐正好也喝了那瓶酒，所以你们两个就不可避免地陷入了爱恋之中。”

我不知道你们有没有过这种正在好好地恋爱着，突然之间发现你的爱情真的只是魔法的作用的经历。如果没有，相信我，这是一件好事。我一方面不得不相信艾莫瑞斯说的话，一方面又还在内心经历着对薇薇安·戈德温疯狂的爱。这就好像两个亚瑟·潘德拉贡在打架。这可不是什么好玩的事情。我仔仔细细回想了一下自己在中魔法之前对薇薇安的态度，试图给自己找回一点理智。

“好吧，我想我欠你一个道歉，艾莫瑞斯。”我说，“不过说实话，你这秘密也太惊人了。”

“我想也是，先生。”

“那我们现在的办法就是必须找到我的真爱之人吗？”

“恐怕是的，先生。盖乌斯舅舅答应我帮我再查找一些资料，但目前看来这个咒语的唯一解除办法就是真爱之吻。”

我们沉默了一会儿。我过去确实恋爱过不少回，可是没有哪个姑娘让我真正觉得想和她共度一生的。艾莫瑞斯差不多和我一起经历了这些姑娘们的小插曲，我们一起思索了半天，都没有想出合适的人。

“实在不行，我们可以问问格温？”艾莫瑞斯绝望地说，“你挺喜欢她的，不是吗？”

“别胡说了，格温是很好，不过她的心已经属于兰斯洛特了。我猜过不了几个月他们就要宣布订婚了。这年头跨阶级婚姻可流行了。”

我们又陷入了沉默。

“说实话，我还是挺——呃，感动的，”我接着说，“你能够在我那么不理智的时候坚持不让我出去找薇薇安。虽然手段有点激烈，但确实有用。”

“不然能怎么办呢？我总不能真的看着你去和薇薇安结婚。”艾莫瑞斯浅浅笑了笑答道。

“你好像一直都在这种问题上帮我出主意。”

“我完全是为了你将来的幸福着想的，”艾莫瑞斯看着我，眼神里的某种东西突然间变化了，接着他两步走到了我的沙发前，抓住了沙发扶手，俯身直视着我，“潘德拉贡先生——亚瑟，请你原谅，我要做一件事。”

说实话，亚瑟·潘德拉贡在二十多年的人生中，还是第一次这样被吻得晕头转向。

 

* * *

 

 

6.梅林·艾莫瑞斯先生日记摘

_（摘自《艾莫瑞斯日记选，1920-1939》。）_

 

6月25日

格雷斯特利庄园现在笼罩着一片愁云惨雾。莱昂爵士因为莫嘉娜小姐和别人订了婚而闷闷不乐。莫嘉娜小姐因为莱昂爵士没有表白心意而闷闷不乐。高汶爵士因为不小心和莫嘉娜小姐订婚了而闷闷不乐。芙蕾雅·杜拉克小姐因为高汶爵士订了婚而闷闷不乐。戈德温小姐因为潘德拉贡先生一大早就被莫嘉娜小姐逼着搭火车回伦敦去了而闷闷不乐。戈德温先生因为戈德温小姐和潘德拉贡先生执意要结婚而闷闷不乐。至于我，整个这桩大麻烦都是由于那个该死的咒语而起的，我想我还从来没有经历过比这更叫人灰心丧气的景况了。

今天早晨，大家在餐厅里都埋头吃饭，几乎没有人说话。莫高丝小姐和兰斯洛特·杜拉克先生偶尔试图找些话题说，然而效果甚微。

早饭后，我向莫嘉娜小姐提出请求，回到伦敦去照看潘德拉贡先生。

“他现在的状态恐怕并不是太正常，”我说，为了赶紧回到菜头先生身边，我一时也顾不上他的名声问题了，“我觉得留下他一个人在伦敦，无论对他自己还是对他人，都是一种危险。”

“你说的确实有道理，”莫嘉娜小姐赞同道，“我弟弟就算脑子清醒的时候也够能惹麻烦了。我只能当他一时头脑发热才弄出来这么一出。或许你回去看着他是比较好。”

“谢谢您，小姐。”

“不过，梅林，”她又叫住了我，“你也看到目前这里的一团乱麻了。你有没有什么主意让我们摆脱这谁也不想要的恋爱关系？”

我于是对莫嘉娜小姐说，经过仔细的考虑，我相信她烦恼的源头还是在于她和莱昂爵士都没有向对方表达过心意的缘故。莱昂爵士生性太过腼腆，高汶爵士又向来不会拒绝女士的请求。如果莫嘉娜小姐能够自己主动将内心的真实想法找个合适的时机说出来，或许就能解决她的问题。

“你说的没错，梅林，”莫嘉娜小姐露出思考的神情，“谁说姑娘们就不能主动一些呢？”

她高高兴兴地放我走了。我现在正在回伦敦的车上。但愿菜头先生没有把公寓给拆了。等到了伦敦，我打算先拜访一下盖乌斯舅舅，讨教一些办法。真爱之吻。我上哪儿去找菜头先生的真爱去啊？

 

6月26日

我已经不确定笔墨足够记录下来昨天发生的一切了。

这是真的吗？

我去看了一眼，菜头先生还在屋里睡觉。看来是真的。

从昨天日记结束的地方接下去。昨天上午到了伦敦之后，我先去拜访了盖乌斯舅舅。我一大早的加急信比我先到片刻，我进门的时候，他正在读信。

“梅林，我亲爱的孩子，”他抬起眼睛，审视着我，“这次的麻烦够乱的呀。”

我不得不承认，格雷斯特利庄园的状况确实有些超出我的能力范围之外了。

“现在的当务之急，”盖乌斯舅舅说，“是想办法帮亚瑟解除咒语。我想莫嘉娜小姐有能力自己解决掉她的问题，就是可能需要等些时间。你和亚瑟待在一起的时间最长，知不知道他有没有什么真心的恋人？”

我把之前和菜头先生订过婚的姑娘们一个一个都列在了记事本上，从头到尾扫了一遍，实在是没有回想起来有什么惊天动地的爱情成分。诚然，菜头先生每次订婚都能把家里弄得鸡飞狗跳，但那多半不是因为爱情有多么轰轰烈烈，而是因为和他订婚的姑娘最后多半都不靠谱。

“一定要找到他真心的爱人。”盖乌斯舅舅语重心长地告诉我，“只有真爱之人的吻才能解除咒语。你不妨问问他，还记不记得之前有没有喜欢过的姑娘了。”

“以他现在的状态，我怕他只能想起薇薇安。”我颇为无奈地说，“不过，舅舅，究竟怎样才算真正的爱情？”

“你没有恋爱过吗，我亲爱的孩子？”

我摇了摇头。盖乌斯舅舅慢慢地微笑，放下了信，娓娓说道：“我猜每个人对这个问题都有不同的解读。就拿我和爱丽丝来说吧，爱情的一开始，是想时时刻刻都和她待在一起。”

我想了想，似乎菜头先生并没有时时刻刻都想和哪个姑娘在一起过，当然除了这次对薇薇安。我又想了想自己，似乎从来没有对某位姑娘生出这种情感来。倒是菜头先生让我操心得很，一直以来都尽量多在他身边待着。

“爱情的另一个特征嘛，就是看她的缺点和不足，都觉得是可爱的。”盖乌斯舅舅接着说，“不过和一个人相爱的最重要的是，你们可能会吵架，会不和，但最终都明白你们将会一起度过难关，一起面对生活中的起起落落，也一起分享快乐。我和爱丽丝这么多年都是这样过来的。到了如今我依然爱她。”

盖乌斯舅舅的这番话，让我心底泛起某种奇怪的感觉。不知道为什么，我很难想象潘德拉贡先生和戈德温小姐乃至其他任何一位姑娘共度余生的样子。这种想象的画面，在我心底平添了一道隐隐的疼痛。我在潘德拉贡先生身边这么多年，每次遇上他订婚，我们都多多少少把这当作某种喜剧和闹剧来处理。他总是说他还很年轻，还不着急成家，而我也一直没把他终有一天会成家的事情放在心上。我未曾真正想过，如果潘德拉贡先生有一天真的陷入了恋爱——真正的、刻骨铭心的爱情——我在他身边的位置会变得怎样？结了婚的绅士的贴身男仆，总是和单身绅士的贴身男仆不太一样的。我心里莫名地生出一阵烦躁忧虑，浑身说不出的别扭。

我又问舅舅，如果一直找不到菜头先生的真爱之人，那么该如何是好。他从桌子上拿下一本厚厚的古书，翻开到其中一页，眯着眼睛说道：“我查了不少资料，根据这本书的说法，这种魔法的效应非常强大，只能靠真爱之吻解开，但其效应也是有时效的。如果一直没有真爱之人来吻受魔法者，等魔法的效应结束了，咒语也能自己解开。只是这个时间一般相当长久，很可能要几年。如果这个时候放任亚瑟去由着性子做事，他和薇薇安肯定会做出什么将来会让他们两个都后悔的事情的。据我了解的情况，正常情况下的薇薇安很难对亚瑟怀有爱慕之情。”

“正常情况下他们两个的彼此厌恶都能把莫嘉娜小姐的餐桌给炸了。”我说，“谢谢您，舅舅，我得赶紧回去看着我们家菜头先生了。不知道我不在的时候他有没有办法给自己找东西吃。”

“你这是过虑了，梅林，”盖乌斯舅舅说，“亚瑟虽然有些心不在焉的，但毕竟是个成年人。不过自从你跟了他之后，他好像确实有些过于依赖你了。”

我听了这话心里竟然觉得喜滋滋的。要知道，平时我虽然经常抱怨菜头先生各种给我添麻烦，私下里还是觉得他是我遇上过的最好主顾了。实际上，我觉得我这几年来也有些过于依赖潘德拉贡先生了。我知道换一个主人，多半是不会容忍我这样丢三落四毛手毛脚的男仆的，更不会拿我当朋友看待，遇到什么事情都和我商量。等到潘德拉贡先生真的结婚的那一天，恐怕我就不得不习惯和如今截然不同的日子了。我就这样怀着有些惆怅的心情回到了公寓里。公寓里没人，客厅和卧房都一团糟，显然是被菜头先生新近探索过一番。我将屋子收拾整洁，打了个电话到菜头先生的俱乐部，弄明白他果然是去俱乐部吃午饭了，接着便在客厅里等他回来。

我没等多久，潘德拉贡先生便回来了。他显然已经忘掉了前天晚上的不愉快，并且第一时间做出了判断，认为我是和他一样被莫嘉娜小姐给赶出来的。（有时候我真的很佩服他的想象力。）我没有多给他时间想别的问题，开门见山，将记事本上的姑娘名字一个一个念了出来，逼问他对她们的想法，试图让他在对薇薇安·戈德温的疯狂迷恋里记起一些过去的情感来。不出所料，等到我把名字一个一个从记事本上划完，他也没有对其中任何一个哪怕怀有一点倾慕之心。我心里两种矛盾的情感争执不下——一方面因为找不到解咒之人而焦虑，另一方面，又因为发现菜头先生其实没有恋人这件事而感到莫名的高兴。不过菜头先生还在魔法的作用之下，开口闭口都离不开薇薇安的名字，并且嚷嚷着要赶紧回格雷斯特利庄园去找她，并且对我说，没有人能够阻挡得了他们的婚事，希望我能够早点开始着手准备。

他说这些话的语调有些刺痛了我。在当时我还没有想明白是为什么，只慢慢地问他，是不是真的觉得可以和戈德温小姐共度余生。

他那样毫无疑问的样子，虽然我深知是魔法的作用，还是让我突然之间难过了起来。

我又问他，在和薇薇安恋爱之前，有没有过刻骨铭心的爱情。他问我何为刻骨铭心的爱情，我于是将盖乌斯舅舅告诉我的一条一条地转述给他。

我想我就是在那时明白的。就好像瀑布轰鸣着从山巅坠落，蜿蜒的河流奔腾着归入大海，我脑海中的声音叫嚣着告诉我一个我似乎早就应该明白了的事实——我爱上了亚瑟·潘德拉贡，并且已经爱了他很久。我的脑子里都是我们两个人一起和好吵架、吵架再和好，一起度过起起落落，一起分享快乐和悲伤的画面，我想要和他一起度过我们人生剩下的日子，哪怕只是像现在这样，他做他的单身绅士，我做我的贴身男仆。但我想那终究只是一种幻想罢了。

潘德拉贡先生兴兴头头的，一定要去格雷斯特利，我劝了几句，但实在无法撼动他的意志。他甚至提出了一个完整的计划，要和薇薇安·戈德温私奔！说实话，他的脑子在正常状态下都很难形成一个完整计划，这回的行动力也是让我很吃惊。然而万万不能让他真的跑出去实施——我知道以薇薇安·戈德温现在的状态，一定会和他一拍即合，八成等不到今天太阳下山他们俩就已经跑回伦敦登记结婚了。

我的脑子乱成了一团，下意识地挡在了门口。这几天来的诸多纷扰都在眼前炸开了，我已经分不清悲伤和焦躁的界限。我不知道哪里来的一阵冲动，上前抓住了他的手臂，心里想，我也只能赌一回他对我的信任了。紧接着，我就仿佛竹筒倒豆子一般，将事情的真相一股脑摆在了他的面前。

如果当时的我有心情描摹一下他的表情的话，那模样是绝对可以入选“亚瑟·潘德拉贡十大滑稽表情”的。他看起来像是被什么东西击中了，呆呆盯着我，眼里的神情渐渐从茫然变成了一点一点升腾的愤怒。他发起了脾气，显然是不相信我说的话，而他的愤怒也点燃了我的怒气——我也没有想到，他的不信任会让我如此难过。我们争吵了起来，各执己见，谁也说服不了谁。到了最后，他站了起来，高声说道：“你这样下去，我不能再留你在我身边了。”

好，很好，这算是最后的通牒了。我隐约有些预感这一命令总有一天会到来，但我没想到到来得这么快。那一瞬间我已经想好了离开之后我该如何（无法）适应没有了菜头先生的生活，但我提醒着自己，绝对不能在这时离开他。他还需要人帮他解除魔法。我不能看着他去和薇薇安·戈德温结婚。

我知道魔法使用者在这个社会是不被接受的。母亲和舅舅这么多年来都不断地提醒我，我自己也从成长经历中学会了严格保守这个秘密。我能在任何时候给人列举出几十条让别人知道我会魔法这件事的后果。但是那时这股冲动从我心底向外奔涌，我感到我的魔法在引领着我，做出这个决定。我举起了双臂，凝视着潘德拉贡先生的眼睛说：“因为这都是我的错，我就是那个在你们的白兰地里施错了咒语的巫师。”

接下来的效果比我想象的要更有戏剧色彩得多。我本来只是想在他面前把门窗等出口都给封上，结果不小心弄过了头，让壁炉里生起了火，吊灯和杯子都叮咣作响。

如果这个时候再有心描绘一下菜头先生的神情，这回绝对可以入选“亚瑟·潘德拉贡三大滑稽表情”了。他有好一会儿都瞪大了双眼，张着嘴巴，直勾勾地瞪着我，好一会儿都没说出话来。他慢慢后退到沙发前，缓缓坐了下去，一副大晴天被闪电击中了的模样。

好在，他缓了一会儿之后，慢慢接受了我会魔法的事实，也就相信了我说的话。他的反应比我想象的要平静很多。我们在客厅里沉默着，又筛选了一遍过去和他订婚过的姑娘们，还是没有什么结果。我一边和自己心头漫过的疼痛挣扎，一边绝望地想，如果菜头先生也怀着和我一样的感情……

菜头先生突然说他很感动我能坚持不放他出去找薇薇安，一时打断了我的思路。

“不然能怎么办呢？我总不能真的看着你去和薇薇安结婚。”我苦笑着说。

“你好像一直都在这种问题上帮我出主意。”他的声音轻轻的，很低沉。

我凝视着他：“我完全是为了你将来的幸福着想的。”现在我明白了，过去为什么我总是对他的婚恋问题如此挑剔。我看着他有些忧愁的面孔，心中的冲动像春天破土的新芽难以抑制。我走到他跟前，俯下身，抓住了沙发扶手，看清了他眼睛里澄澈的湛蓝色。“潘德拉贡先生——亚瑟，”我发现我很喜欢他教名的发音，Ar-thur，气流从口中散出，就像一声低语，“请你原谅，我要做一件事。”

其实我根本也不知道该如何接吻，但就这样懵懵撞撞地吻了上去。他尝起来有刚刚喝过的威士忌苏打的味道，也有某种独属于他的特质。他一开始整个人都僵住了，但并没有推开我。我感到他渐渐的回应，他抓住了我放在沙发上的手，将我拉得离他更近。我们不知道吻了多久，等我们分开的时候，我发现壁炉里得火焰又蹿得老高了，吊灯和茶几上的玻璃杯又开始叮铃咣啷互相碰撞着。我的魔法从来没有如此兴奋过，我能感到它简直想要蹦跳着给房间里的每一样物事都施加力量，让沙发和橱柜都飘浮在空中，让杯子排成队跳起爱尔兰踢踏舞。

菜头先生如梦初醒，有些迷蒙地望着我，眼里渐渐流露出恍然大悟的神色。我大概永远也不会忘掉他这副模样，傻呆呆的，但说不出的可爱。

“天哪，我都做了什么？”他开始苦恼地揪着头发，一头金发都揪得乱糟糟的。

突然之间，我看出了这件事的喜剧之处来。我忍着想笑的冲动对他说：“别太担心了，你只是和薇薇安·戈德温小姐订了婚而已。”

他又懊恼地悲鸣了一声。“没关系，现在咒语已经解除了，你大可以去和她取消婚约。”我说。

他的脸忽而红了起来。“啊，说到这个，”他有些支支吾吾地望着我，我意识到我们的手还攥在一起，“所以，刚刚我们是……解除了咒语？”

我说话的本领似乎在那一瞬间离我而去了。我们就这样相对着沉默了一会儿，渐而又一同笑了起来，就这么互相望着，也不用说什么了。

很奇妙，是不是？就像魔法。

 

> 附录4 梅林·艾莫瑞斯给盖乌斯医生的电报
> 
> _已成功解除咒语。不必担心。_

 

* * *

 

 

7.亚瑟·潘德拉贡先生回忆录节选

 

读者读到这里，想必已经能够开动脑筋，推测出我和梅林的关系在这之后又有了什么样的变化。在战前的日子里，我们一直都还是以主仆的身份生活。至于我们后来在乡间购置了一间小屋，共享了多年田园之乐，已经是第二次世界大战结束以后的事情了。梅林这些年来一直试图向我散播这个在他心中根深蒂固的谣言，即我是个后知后觉的人，在那个决定性的吻之前从来都没有意识到过我们之间的情谊。或许他说的有一定道理，但我想我不至于如此不济。在那个尴尬的薇薇安事件之前，我已经许多次意识到梅林在我的生活中占有异常重要的地位，只不过在那时还没有明确究竟有多么重要罢了。

话说咒语解除之后，我又想起我亲爱的姐姐。虽然她把我从格雷斯特利庄园赶了出去，但是我提醒自己，她赶出去的是那个受了魔法而胡作非为的亚瑟·潘德拉贡，并不是真正的大好青年亚瑟·潘德拉贡，她的好弟弟。于是第二天一早，我和梅林（我开始渐渐喜欢上叫他的教名了）又搭上了去格雷斯特利的火车。我们本打算从旁门悄悄进庄园，没想到一下火车，就看见莫嘉娜在车站等着了。

“啊，亚瑟，我就猜到你会搭这班火车回到这里来，”她的目光在我和梅林身上来回游走几次，“我不知道你用了什么办法，梅林，但他看起来确实稍微正常一些了。”

梅林藏着笑偏着头看了我一眼，大言不惭道：“我确实采取了一些手段劝服潘德拉贡先生回心转意，小姐。”

“很好，”莫嘉娜抬头望着我，“那么你现在脑子清楚了？”

“再清楚不过了，莫嘉娜，”我答道，“我要去和薇薇安解除婚约。”

莫嘉娜微笑道：“这是你近来说过的最明智的一句话了，弟弟。话说，我昨天晚上也已经和高汶解除婚约了。”

我还没有来得及表示遗憾（虽然我私底下觉得这对可怜的高汶来说未免不是一种解脱），莫嘉娜又接着说：“不过今天早上他又和芙蕾雅订婚了。”

这个消息着实叫我吃惊不小。“高汶和芙蕾雅？他们什么时候互相看上的？”

“你这个傻瓜当然不会留意到。”莫嘉娜毫不留情地说，“另外，我打算去向莱昂求婚，既然他总是不开口。”

这种时候，作为从小被打压到大的弟弟，你还能说些什么呢？好在梅林这时候替我开了口：“我相信这种做法会给您带来快乐的，小姐。”我才得以避免了一定要对莫嘉娜的行为做出评价的尴尬。当然啦，向男人求婚，这的确很像我姐姐做得出来的事。论起这些新兴的女性主义活动，没有人比得上莫嘉娜更热衷更积极了。

在格雷斯特利的那顿午餐可以称得上是五味杂陈。莫嘉娜和莱昂，还有高汶和芙蕾雅，都高高兴兴，喜气洋洋，沉浸在自己刚订婚的喜悦之中。戈德温老头因为我提出了和薇薇安解除婚约而松了一口气，因此餐桌上也和颜悦色了不少。说实话，我从没想到有一天我会因为自己不够受准岳父欢迎而感到庆幸，但事情就是如此难以捉摸。至于薇薇安，她的咒语还没有人来解开，解除婚约之后一直在楼上的房间里痛哭流涕、大发脾气，大家都知趣地避开了她。

当天下午戈德温一家就回伦敦去了，临走的时候薇薇安还死命朝我抛媚眼，把我吓得不轻。我回头看到梅林在一边憋着笑——我敢发誓，咒语没有解除的时候，他才没有这么好的心情看我被薇薇安的示好包围。不过他们走了以后，格雷斯特利暂时恢复了平静，大家又可以好好聚在一起唱唱歌、聊聊天、散散步什么的了。下午兰斯洛特还即兴弹奏了一支新曲子，大家跟着又哼哼唱唱一番，快活得很。

然而，亚瑟·潘德拉贡的平静生活注定持续不了多久。我们的舒服日子还没过上两天，又有一封信在午餐时送到了格雷斯特利，是我们亲爱的妈妈写来的。“‘我将于28日晚到达格雷斯特利庄园，”莫嘉娜念道，“十分期待与你们见面。另外，我已听说了戈德温一家的事情，并感到非常遗憾。此次来访，与我同行的还有希德家族的索菲亚小姐，我相信你和亚瑟都会很喜欢她……’看来妈妈又要想办法给你安排相亲了，亚瑟。”

我相信我都没有听完她说的话，便立刻冲回了房间。梅林正在屋子里收拾床单被褥。

“啊，梅林，快快快，把行李都收拾起来，我们赶紧走！”

“这么着急是要去哪里，先生？”他一边问，一边将行李箱拿了出来，开始往里面装衣服。

“苏格兰，或者法国，你不是一直唠叨着要去度假吗？”我开始胡乱帮着他一起收拾，被他坚决地阻止了，“我们就搭最近的一班车去。”

“就我们两个人吗，先生？”

“就我们两个人。”

“很好，先生。半小时内我们就出发。”

等我们一起坐在驶向法国南部的火车上时，我不禁感叹：“这下可怜的妈妈可追不到我们了。今年夏天算是又躲过一劫。”

“真是不容易啊，先生。”

“你笑什么？”我突然留意到他脸上收不住的笑意。

“我在想，先生，”他的声音里掩藏不住的欢乐溢了出来，“这是不是我们第一次出来旅行？”

他说的没错，那确实是我们后来这几十年来诸多旅行中的第一次。

（完）

 


End file.
